Westwood: Welcome to the City
by VivicaNorwood
Summary: Welcome One, Welcome All, Welcome to Westwood,where the lovely teens live in superior luxury. School.Backstabbing. Scandal. Parties. Are you ready? There's no city quite like Westwood,New York.
1. Westwood's Teen Elites

Welcome One  
Welcome All  
Welcome to Westwood,where the lovely teens live in superior luxury.

Backstabbing. Scandals. Parties. Are you ready?  
There's no city quite like Westwood,New York;and amongst the scandal, lies, and seduction, everyone is fair game. It's impossible to hide anything on this side of town, so keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and remember there's a fine line in between the two.

Let's get acquainted with the Westwood Teen Elite Society. You say you can't stand them, but you're just dying to be them and know their every move:

The New Queen Bee

**Scarlett Ashanti Monroe**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace; Westwood,NY

Standing at approximately five foot three, she inherited her mother's sleek ravensque shoulder length hair, full pouty lips, her father's chocolate flawless skin, and their deep brown eyes. With her mother being Whitney Jackson; the world renowned fashion designer, and her father being Eric Monroe; the founder of Sinclair Industries; Scarlett was born into the lap of luxury. She enjoys lavish things, jewels, pearls and most of all pink. One of the most obvious traits that people can find in Scarlett is her outward bitchiness, complimented by a hint of sarcasm behind every word that leaves her mouth and a spunky tone to accompany it. she is brutally honest and won't hesitate to tell you how that sweater makes you look like a garbage disposal system as soon as you put it on, without a second thought. She's generally a very blunt person, so don't expect anything to be sugar-coated when asking her a question. Chances are that somewhere down the road, she'll offend you in some way,so feel free to cry and run away dramatically vowing never to speak to her again; she'll probably offer you a free 'I hate Scarlett shirt' before you go. Scarlett is a perfectionist, she needs to be perfect all the time.

She was born in the life of maids and drivers. She is a strong and powerful woman, and she lets no one get in her way. If Scarlett doesn't like you, she will make it known and will make your life a living hell if you try to cross her. She uses her power and her good looks to her advantage, and will leave you with a pint of jealousy. Her icy glare could force Medusa herself to retire. She`s an elegant girl to those on the outside, complete with poise, grace, sophistication & blue-blood breeding. To her friends, she`s fun, charming, dazzling, and yes, a bit intimidating & enviable. Yet she's a cold hearted bitch who works hard to get everything she wants. She's always attended the best private schools and breezed through with nothing lower than a 3.5 GPA. With power house vocals and Academy Award worthy acting skills, Scarlett starred in stage productions such as The Lion King, Hairspray, and A Raisin in the Sun. She's got her eyes set taking over the silver screen and big screen. Scarlett is one of the only teens in Westwood who has been in relationship for more than four years. She may claim to be independent, but her and her precious little boyfriend Drew are inseparable. She's the top dog and self described female dog. After Westwood Prep's Queen Bee Fiona Gallagher left Westwood for 'personal reasons', she left Scarlett the throne to the Elite Society of Westwood Prep. Now that she's the new Queen Bee of the school, she refuses to let anyone or anything stand in her way. Even if it comes in the form of blonde hair and blue eyes.

The Latin Vixen

**Catalina Natalia Martinez**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace; San Juan,Puerto Rico

This girl is sexy, sultry, and most likely out of any boy's league. With pure Spanish blood coursing through her veins and a curvaceous body, Catalina is the epitome of every horny teenage boys dream. A feisty, party girl who always seems to either face or stir up drama, she and Scarlett have been best friends since denim overalls were in style. She is an accomplished model but wants to pursue a career as a dancer. Some people say she doesn't have to try at anything and yet she still has everything. She is smart but she rarely works to her full potential. She doesn't see the point in it if she knows she can get through with famous parents. Without a doubt she's a flirt, but it's as if she does it unconsciously-or so people think. Catalina She follows Scarlett around like a true best friend. She has been described as a shallow and slutty tramp by some, but what her best friend doesn't know is that she portrays herself to be like that-solely for the attention she effortless only man in her life with a recurring role is Enrique Martinez; her father. She's always been daddy's little princess and followed him when he directing a film or casting celebrities for a blockbuster hit. Her mother is the beautiful, exotic, international supermodel Esmeralda De La Mora, which explains why Catalina's modeled for Teen Vogue and Seventeen, (and the fact that she looks so damn good). She's the kind of friend who will go the distance to save a friendship.

People always confuse Catalina & her mom as sisters. Catalina is the product of teen pregnancy. Her mother was 16 and her father was 22 when they met. Enrique is of Brazilian decent but was born in Brooklyn Queens. He met Esmeralda in Puerto Rico when he went on a photography assignment. He used her as a model and began dating her shortly after. When Esmeralda became pregnant, her mother arranged for them to get married. Once they married, Catalina was shortly born. Enrique move them to Westwood, New was brought up in the paparazzi. Her mom traveled constantly as a model and was listed as The World's Most Beautiful Woman, knocking Jennifer Lopez right off her Louboutin clad feet. Enrique became a movie director and took Hollywood by storm. His movies have always been #1 at the box offices. He would live in California for time working on a film while Esmeralda stayed home with Catalina and their housekeeper Valeria. While Enrique is a little lenient with Catalina, Esmeralda is more strict. She doesn't want Catalina to make the same mistake she made when she was her age.

The Southern Belle

**Devonne Marie Anderson**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace; Dallas, Texas

Honey Boo Boo doesn't have anything on Devonne. Born a pageant girl in overalls, Devonne won the hearts of million from age 3-11. She's a farm girl but fashion has always been her calling. She's the daughter of style reporter and talk show host Yolanda Anderson. TMZ once dubbed them as the 'Dina & Lindsay Lohan of Texas'. They were the mother/daughter duo of Hollywood and starred on E!'s reality show, Big Redheads. The show ran for 9 straight years as America watched southern belle Devonne grow up on national television. She pranced around with a tutu and tiara as she won endless beauty pageants. When Yolanda was offered a talk show and and style reporter for E!, they moved to New York when Devonne was 10. As she got older, Devonne became rebellious; drinking at parties, uploading nude pics, and getting in fights with a beloved Disney starlet. Yolanda canceled the show when Devonne was 14 after she realized how much weight she was gaining. Since then, Devonne has been on strict diets, which cause her to be very self-conscious. She's not the brightest crayon in the box, but she's got one hell of a sense of humor. She can make anyone smile and loves to make people laugh. She isn't afraid to get in fights and has been suspended for going upside a girls' head with her leather cowboy boots. But of course, her bubbly and friendly vibe makes up for her flaws. She has dreams of being a fashion designer and designs most of her clothes.

Growing up, Devonne never received much attention from her mom and Yolanda could care less that she had a daughter. Devonne had all the freedom a kid could ever want, but at the same time, felt like she needed the love and attention. Her mother was never good at doing her job as a parent from day one. Yolanda became pregnant the summer of her senior year by her then boyfriend. When she told him, he suddenly disappeared from her life. Since then, Yolanda never kept in contact with him and Devonne grew up not knowing her father. Whenever she showed interest in him, Yolanda would change the subject. Throughout her Devonne's life, Yolanda had numerous boyfriends, some models, struggling actors, and some absolute creeps. Devonne didn't like to go home because of this and she found herself hanging out at Scarlett's house. Devonne became accustomed to waking up to, what Yolanda called "potential daddies" sitting at their dining room table eating a bowl of Cheerios.

The Ivy League Jock

**Cher Camille Carterette**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace; Westwood,NY

She's the girl you go to copy homework from, the girl who always takes down notes in class, and the girl who aces every test in every class. Not only is Cher hardworking, opinionated, and temperamental, but she's also a perfectionist. She's been on the Principal's List since the fourth grade and has been president of the Honor Society, Model Congress, and editor-in-chief of the Westwood Press since freshman year. With a 4.0 GPA, she's the golden child of Westwood Prep. She's different from the rest of the girls, yet incredibly beautiful. While everyone else is at the teen nightclub downtown, she stays home studying SAT vocabulary and applying to different colleges. She's got scholarships flying out of her True Religion clad ass. Her buttery blonde waves and aquamarine eyes are just the beginning to her stunning physique. She's the tallest out of the junior class, standing at 5'7 and doesn't mind showing off her perfectly toned tan legs. She's lead the softball, volleyball, swimming, and basketball team to the state championship ever since she's been in high school. She's graced the pages of Sports Illustrated while being interviewed on ESPN and local news station. Being raised by older parents, she was brought up in an old fashion manner as her parents are very strict. Her family is backed by old money. Her mother is a housewife while her father owns a law firm. She's the kind of person who enjoys debates and loves adding her two cents in-even when it's uncalled for. She's independent and even though guys gawk at her Victoria Secret body, she pays them no mind. A boyfriend is the last thing on her list. She's too far focused on her studies and getting in to college to worry about a significant other. It's funny because she's the kind of girl that mothers are dying for their sons to bring home. She's the mother figure in her group of friends and also a buzz kill; always trying to be the girl's conscience.

As of know, she's striving to to be valedictorian, which everyone has no doubt that it's rightfully hers-except for Cher. Her older sister Grace graduated from Westwood three years ago and was valedictorian and now a student at Oxford University in England. Throughout her high school career, Cher has always been greeted by teachers with "Oh, you're Grace Carterette's young sibling? She was a magnificent student!" She always hated it and wants nothing more than to be better than her sister. Growing up, they always had competitions. Whether it was who had the best grades, who had more extracurricular activities, even down to who cleaned their room the best without anything being out of place. Sure Cher loves her sister, but she despises her at the same time. That's why she was elated when her sister got accepted into Oxford and would be overseas. She wouldn't have to deal with the competition anymore and wouldn't have to look at her flawless face. She's officially set with being the best of the best at Westwood. She even spent the summer at Yale in their Teen Scholar Summer Program. But with new boy Trevor Harper bringing is intelligence and knowledge of every subject under the sun as well as a long list of extracurricular activities, Cher has a new competition, and she's not going down without a fight.

The Alpha in Training

**Annaleigh Brianna Crawford**

Grade: Sophomore

Birthplace; Manila, Philippines

She's never been at the top of the food chain but she provides them with the latest gossip, which assures her secured invites to all the exclusive parties and get togethers. She and her twin Ashleigh were adopted by the Crawfords when they were less than a year old. All that they know of their mother is that she left them on a doorstep of a foster home in the Philippines. Growing up, Annaleigh has always been the overachiever. She excelled in not only academics, but also sports. She's co-captain of the cheer team and first baseman on the softball team. Annaleigh is loyal, but will also go behind your back and dig up as much dirt on you and report it back to Scarlett, just to kiss ass. Her family is tightly knit with the Monroes, which is why she has always looked up to Scarlett. She takes pride in being known as Scarlett's protege and will do anything to make sure the throne is given to her once Scarlett graduates. This sophomore isn't going to let the Upperclassmen get in her way. You'll never even see Annaleigh coming, and her ballerina feet making it practically impossible for you to hear her approaching. She's known as the better looking of her twin Ashleigh and smarter. She's the Scarlett of the underclassmen, but nicer and sweeter. But that doesn't mean she won't snap. She's got the devious wrath of Scarlett, charm and beauty of Catalina, fierceness of Devonne, and intellect of Alexis. But of course, you would be a combination of all three if you spent four years catering to their needs.

Although she's a twin, she couldn't be anymore different from her sister. Growing up, they pulled every cliche twin act; trading places and fooling people-even their parents, wearing matching outfits and even getting the same haircuts. To those who don't know them very well, you would think it was impossible to tell them apart, they were always attached at the hip-until high school. Freshman year is when the twins started drifting apart. Annaleigh wanted to be her own person and made sure to join sports and clubs she knew Annaleigh wouldn't take as well as taking the classes she knew she wouldn't be in. She made sure she made all the right connections and soon became one of the most popular underclassmen girls. Sure, she felt bad when Ashleigh got left behind, but she would make her own friends, but she would have to get used to it. The Crawford family is one of the most prestigious families in all of Westwood and everyone knows them.

One day Regina Crawford went to the doctors and was given shocking news; she would never be able to have children. She was heartbroken and much to her husband, Luke's dismay considered adoption. They first adopted Annaleigh and Ashleigh, and a couple years later, they adopted Ricky and his baby sister Kayla. Over the years, the children were pampered rotten and given everything they could ask for. For sometime, Regina and Luke were known as the Brad & Angelina of Westwood. For awhile, Annaleigh has questioned her birth parents and hopes to one day, be reunited.

The Other Twin

**Ashleigh Bianca Crawford**

Grade: Sophomore

Birthplace: Manila, Philippines

Ashleigh doesn't shy aware from anything. She's extremely friendly and outgoing and loves meeting new people. If she was a blonde, she'd fit the perfect stereotype of "dumb blonde". She's extremely gullible. Growing up, her siblings would always trick her into giving them her Halloween candy or get her to do their chores. Despite the fact that she is gullible, she makes pretty decent grades in school. Ashleigh and her twin did everything, went everywhere, and shared everything together, even their deepest darkest secrets. Then high school came around and Annaleigh acted as if they weren't even related. In school, she looked the other way or simple never acknowledged her. Ashleigh couldn't understand why her sister wanted nothing to do with her. Ashleigh has a dependency problem and tends to cling to her sister. Ashleigh went her own way and found popularity on her own. Unlike her sister, she wasn't friends with the socialites or seniors. She made friends with everyone. Popularity wasn't something she craved, it just came naturally. People are instantly drawn into her dazzling smile-and sometimes revealing outfits.

Freshman year after her Ashleigh ditched her, she found her own methods of being popular. She joined the art club, took baking classes, and even joined the spirit club. She's free spirited and wild; making her the life of the party-if she's invited. She normally tags along with her twin or her brother Ricky, much to their dismay. She giggles at all most everything and can't help but make a comment about anything she sees. She talks nonstop and will most likely talk you to death. She's bubbly, cute, and friendly but extremely naive. Her naturally wavy chestnut hair and bright smile has always been envied by others. One trait that people don't envy is her stupidity. Don't let stupidity fool you though-sometimes it's a facade and she can be sneaky and sly.

The New Girl

**Sabrina Samantha Collins**

Grade: Sophomore

Birthplace: Miami, Florida

Sabrina is just oh so sweet, which some people take advantage of in most situations. She is not one to make herself heard and when she does, you know she means business. She's the nicest girl you'll ever meet and she'll have you grinning from ear to ear. Once you get to know her, you'll feel like you've known her forever. She's the kind of girl who will remain positive through and through, even through the worst situations. She's a people-pleaser and will go the distance to make sure other people are happy. She's a great friend and will always be by your side. She's soft spoken and never speaks badly of anyone. She's just an average teenager trying to enjoy life. She's doesn't like talking about herself that much, which makes her a great listener. She always asks the right questions at the right time. When you tell her something about yourself, you will be shocked and flattered that she remembers, even if it was something you thought was minor. She's extremely close to her brother Trevor and it seems like since their grandmother died, she's the only one who truly gets him. Sabrina is an overall nice person with good intentions. She's always trying to find a way to help people. She's shy and most likely won't speak until she's spoken to. Among the stuck up, snobby, materialistic brats in Westwood, she's one of the most down to earth girls you will ever meet. She's carefree and rarely seen without a smile on her face. She has the perfect good girl image and most people would think that she's purely innocent-and she is. But this is Westwood. The city where innocent girls become tainted.

Sabrina, along with her brother were born and raised in Miami, Florida with their grandmother. When she was three, their was killed by a drunk driver-their mother. Kathy and her husband were in the car when her alcohol content was so high that she swerved into a tree, killing her husband instantly. Kathy was sent to prison for six years. When she left, she became a drug addict and moved to New York City. Sabrina and her brother Trevor never heard from their mom and their grandmother expressed her hatred towards Kathy for killing her only son. Sabrina and Trevor grew up not knowing their mom or dad. They grew up in a small beach house with their grandmother. Sabrina always dreamed of meeting her mother one day and was finally granted the chance when their grandmother died. Kathy was given custody of Sabrina and Trevor and moved them out to Westwood,New York to live with her and her fiance. Sabrina saw this as a perfect opportunity to get to know the mother she never had, but at the same time was disappointed and sadden to leave a place she knew her whole life, including her friends. Now that she's in a new family, a new city, and a new school, Sabrina is nervous yet determined to make the best out of everything. Surrounded by high class prima donnas, designer labels, and glamour, Sabrina wants it all. She's willing to go the distance to fit in and won't let anything get in her way. She's not the kind if girl who stands up for herself, which will be her biggest weakness in Westwood where the girls will tear you apart.

The Freak

**Riley Jessica Bennett**

Grade: Sophomore

Birthplace: Atlantic City, New Jersey

Riley takes freak to a whole new level. She expresses herself through bright neon clothing, animal print of bright extensions in her fuchsia colored hair, and her strange art work. She's very loud and sarcastic, usually getting in fights with the high maintenance girls at Westwood. She knows that she doesn't fit in and doesn't mind standing out. She's unpredictable and spontaneous, always doing something crazy. She's easy to anger and doesn't take shit from anyone. She is definitely not one to be pushed around. She's very defensive of her friends and the first person to speak her mind. Instead of shopping at name brand stores or sipping frappe's at Starbucks, Riley would much rather be back home in Atlantic City collecting seashells and rocks on the beach. She made a name for herself at Westwood the first day of freshman by standing up on a lunch table in the middle of the crowded cafeteria with a poster in hand chanting "MEAT'S NO TREAT FOR THOSE YOU EAT!". Riley is very artistic and creative. She doesn't care what others think of her. She says whatever's on her mind and doesn't care about how foolish she looks doing it. Freshman year, she barely had any friends and was constantly being bullied. She's always been the girl to never follow the norms of the materialistic society of Westwood.

The Sexy Indie Prince Charming

**Drew Ashcroft**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace: Westwood, New York

Dark tousled shoulder length hair, bronze olive skin with six pack abs, and sexy sultry brown eye,charming, romantic, lovable- please stop drooling, it's not attractive. Drew is every girls dream and more. Who wouldn't want a boyfriend who sings, plays the guitar and piano, and cooks? Drew doesn't care for the money but he sure doesn't mind spending it. He's knows his family is extremely wealthy, but he doesn't flaunt it. He doesn't care much for being the center of attention, all he really wants is to have a good time. His grades never soar below a B. When it comes to school, he's the star of soccer and lacrosse team, as well as the President of the Cultural Club and Drama Production. He doesn't try that much when it comes to academic, but still manages to squeeze by. He's the guy that ever other girl who attends the Westwood Prep want for theirs but they could never have because unfortunately for the rest of the female population, he's been taken by the alpha bitch herself, Scarlett Sinclair. Together, they are the "Golden Couple" of Westwood Preparatory. Scarlett is the only girl he's ever loved and this boy goes beyond just to satisfy her needs. Although their mothers having been feuding for more than 10 years, it couldn't stop their children from dating.

His mother was born in Greece and his father was born in Portugal. Francisco Ashcroft and Emmeline Bush, are well-known; Frank is the state senator of New York City and Emmeline is the head professor of Columbia's Medical department. From birth, great things were expected from baby Drew. Still, to this day, his family wants him to go into an "honorable" profession, meaning either law, politics, medicine, or something of that sort, but for Drew, he only dreams of making it big in Hollywood. Having an abundant supply of money allowed Drew to get pretty much everything that he wanted, everything except the love and attention of his parents. Before his father's election to the office, he was still heavily involved in public affairs and therefore wasn't around very much. The same can be said about his mother. Being a professor demanded a lot from her, so poor young Drew and his brother Aaron received care from a revolving door of au pairs. Despite the lack of attention from his parents, Drew remains self-motivated to do well in his studies and sports in hopes of getting into a prestigious university. Yet some days, he's not really sure if he wants to go to college. He'd rather start working on his music and acting career straight out of high school. As much as he may deny it, all he really wants is to make his parents proud. Drew is an outgoing, friendly, charming guy that loves to play the role of mediator within his group of friends. Whenever an argument starts, he is always the one attempting to keep the peace. He also has a great sense of humor and keeps everyone around him laughing. His love for his girlfriend is indescribable, to the point where he has though of marriage.

The Bad Boy with Swag

**Richard " Ricky" Crawford**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace: Brooklyn, New York

Ricky is a nice guy but can be kind of an asshole and a pretentious douche. If his puppy dog eyes don't get you weak in the knees, then his Brooklyn slang will. He's street smart more than he is book smart, intelligent, yet stupid, obnoxious yet quiet, and every other contradicting thing in the world. He's competitive and likes to win. He's played on the varsity basketball team since freshman year and could put LeBron James to shame. He's best friends with Drew Ashcroft. They're always in the studio making beats and making music. He uses his charming ways to get whatever or whoever he wants. He might sometimes come off as a sleaze, self- centered, but underneath his efforts of trying to seem like a bad-ass he is a kind and caring person. Other than that, he's arrogant and always has to be the one to say something. He's cocky,flirtatious, and an annoying attention seeking prick. Ricky doesn't care if he gets into fights, claiming that they only make him stronger. He the type of jock that teases the nerds and occasionally shoves them into locker. He can normally be found at his locker checking girls out and whistle at a girl with a "fat ol'booty". He has no shame. He's got a big ego that he doesn't mind shoving in people's faces. He loves to party and is the guy to either supply the alcohol or find a way to break into the parent's liquor cabinet. Ricky will only be a jerk to people he thinks aren't worthy of his time or don't respect him.

There are very few people who he allows to see his kind and caring side. He's highly protective of his sisters, especially Gabriella. Because Gabriella is his only biological sister, he tends to spoil her, giving her anything she wants. It's always been that way since they moved in with the Crawfords when he was twelve. One night when they lived in Brooklyn, their apartment complex was set on fire. As any good mother would have done, LaShay made sure her children got out first and safely. At the age of ten, Ricky ran out of the burning building with two year old sister on his back. When they made it safely outside into the cold night, Ricky turned to look at the apartment, drenched in flames. He looked left and right for his mom, but she was nowhere insight. When he found out she died in the building, he didn't cry. He knew that it was his responsibility to take care of himself and his sister. At times, it would pain him that he had no parents. His mom died trying to save their life and his father was a deadbeat, running out on his mom when she was pregnant with Gabriella. When they were sent to a foster home, he made it known that he would not be separated from his sister. He wouldn't allow it. When the Crawfords adopted them, he was hesitant about living with white people. But once they moved into the glorious city of Westwood and was given everything he wanted, he had no problem. Still, he dwells on his mother and when no one is around, he cries. He always goes to visit her grave in Brooklyn and takes Gabriella with him.

The Boy Next Door

**Jeremy Bennett**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace: Atlantic City, New Jersey

Jeremy always had a good head on his shoulders and always knew how to handle himself. He's your typical guy, with a love of sports and girls and the more simple things in life. He's always there to listen to your problems with a sensitive heart you can't help but take advantage of like Cher did. He's so sweet and kind that you could cheat him and beg for him back, knowing that he'll welcome you with open arms. You want to yell and scream at him just to watch him bring you flowers and chocolate, and beg for your forgiveness, even though he didn't do anything. He's always putting people first before his own needs. Jeremy is well known and liked around Westwood due to his sweet nature and relaxed vibe. He's oblivious to how many girls find him attractive and can sometimes be insecure about his looks. When it comes to relationships, he isn't interested in the typical Westwood girl, he actually likes girls who are plain and average. He likes when girls don't get all dressed up and walk around without makeup. He hates it when girls tries to hard and would rather date the shy quiet girl who sits in the back of the class than the primped socialite. Jeremy can be classified as a good nature guy. He cares about the people he loves and would take a bullet for them. He's not judgmental and has an open mind, making it easy for people to talk to him. He's not the kind of guy who is attached to money or materialistic things, possibly because his family is one of the few middle class families in Westwood. His mom is a kindergarten teacher and his dad is a construction worker. His parents provided him and his sister Riley with the most they could afford and Jeremy always appreciated it. He knows his parents are emptying out their pockets just to send him and his sister to Westwood Prep, so he makes sure that he can help in every way possible. He works after school downtown at the Starbucks and uses his money to help pay the tuition.

Jeremy is the kind of guy that every mother will love and every dad will let date his daughter. He doesn't stay out late, he doesn't party much or get drunk. He's respectable to all adults and hardly gets in trouble with his parents. He hates drawing attention to himself despite his accomplishments in school and on the crew team and academics.

The Gay Best friend

**Aaron Ashcroft**

Grade: Sophomore

Birthplace: Westwood, New York

Coming from a family with very strict parents, it took courage for him come out as gay to his family. He didn't dare go to his parents at first, but his older brother Drew. Aaron knew that Drew would be understanding and wouldn't judge him because they always shared a special bond. For two years, Aaron and Drew kept the secret from their parents until one day his parents caught him giving a lap dance to Kevin Townsend at Whitney Monroe's Spring/Summer '09 collection release party. They threatened to shun him from the family and send him off to boarding school in Sweden. Sticking up for his little brother, Drew tried to talk some sense into his parents and help them learn to accept Aaron. It's been extremely difficult for Aaron to mask his homosexuality. The only people who know are his parents, his brother Drew, Scarlett, and his close friends Ashleigh, Annaleigh, and Riley. Aaron feels the pressure of keeping his homosexuality under wraps primarily from his parents. He knows that he has lost the respect and love from his mom and dad. They lecture him about AIDS, tell him that he's not allowed around certain boys, and threaten him to never mention his sexuality to anyone in fear of the paparazzi getting a hold of the news. How would it look if the state senator had a gay son?

When things at home get overbearing, Aaron turns to theatre and heads to Broadway to see a show with Scarlett and Drew. As much as she can be an overbearing bitch, Aaron doesn't mind hanging out with Scarlett and talking about their favorite musicals, who should be nominated for a Tony Award, and watching Fashion Police together. He gossips like a girl and knows everything about everyone, especially since his brother is dating the Queen Bee of Westwood, Scarlett Monroe. Aaron has no problem making friends with his charismatic personality. He's always there to crack a joke and put a smile on your face.

The Outcast

**Trevor Collins**

Grade: Junior

Birthplace: Miami, Florida

Trevor is reserved and would much rather stay to himself than have countless friends. He's anti-social and doesn't like going to parties. He'd much rather stay home reading one of his many Orson Wells books. He likes privacy and sometimes finds it hard to make friends. Trevor is quiet and mysterious. He's not one to open or up talk about his life. He usually goes by unnoticed and tends to observe others. He likes to study everyone's move and who they really are. He's a closed book and doesn't let a lot of people in. Sometimes he'll open up to his sister Sabrina who he's close with, but he won't say everything. He's kind of a sarcastic prick. Years of resentment towards his mom, not having a father figure in your life, and the recent death of his grandmother has left Trevor sort of cold hearted. But he's no all bad. He tends to be overly blunt and too opinionated. Then again, you would be too with a 4.0 GPA. Growing up he was always being taken advantage of by the other students. They would ask for his homework and help on a test. Sometimes his homework would be snatched out of his hands and his name would be erased so another student could take it for themselves. His highly intelligent and could tell you any answer to a math problem before you could type it into a calculator. He can ace any English essay or any essay for that matter. He doesn't have to study-he just gets it. It comes naturally to him. Trevor is the kind of guy who will most likely see sitting in a cafe, typing away on his Mac, or standing off to the side at a crowded party-if he's even invited. He has a tendency to over analyze everything. He tends to be a heavy drinker at times but would rather smoke his cigarettes-something he never leaves home without. He doesn't care to much for the glitz and glamour of Westwood. Actually he despises it as much as he despises moving in with his mother.

He can't stand his mother Kathy and hates the fact that he has to live with her and her fiance. Growing up, his grandmother filled his head with nothing but hatred for his mother, and it has always been there inside his mind. He resented her for killing their father, for never visiting them or calling, and for just not being there. Trevor saw his mom for the first time after their father's funeral (which she wasn't invited to) when his grandmother's funeral was held. Kathy had tried at all means to apologize to him, but he acted as if she didn't even existed. When she made the announcement that she would be gaining custody of Trevor and Sabrina at the funeral reception, Trevor stood up and cursed her out in front of everyone. All of his emotions came pour out right then and there. Kathy left the room crying and Sabrina chased after her. Trevor never apologized and didn't have to-he wasn't sorry. Know that they're living under the same roof, he will try everything to avoid him and his new "happy family".


	2. Welcome to Westwood

**Chapter One**

** Friday, August 29th**

** Westwood,NY **

** 2pm**

Sabrina Harper's eyes were fixated on the exclusive brand names that were situated on the stores in big bold letters. An ivory brick building with black double exterior doors read CHANEL in the store window; another ivory brick building with French balconies announced HENRI BENDEL above the doors. The late August sun glistening on Mercedes-Benzes, Corvettes, Lincoln town cars, and BMW's made their beat up 1992 white Buick Regal feel more than centuries out of place.

Everyone moved at an elegant and relaxed pace. Sophisticated women with dangling pearls around their neck and Chanel purses slung over their shoulders strutted down the sidewalk. Older men with slicked back hair, dressed in business attire walked in and out of corporate offices hurriedly. What really caught Sabrina's attention were the teenage girls dressed head to toe in platform wedges and beautiful flowing dresses as their sleek hair floated behind them with ever step. Their D&G sunglasses sat perfectly above their nose and to complete their looks were tall, tanned guys wearing Ralph Lauren Polo's khaki short attached on to each girl's arm.

"Guys like that are so out of my league," Sabrina sighed. She blew her recently cut side bans out of her eyes.

"Of course they are," her brother Trevor snorted from the drivers seat.

"Oh shut up," she retorted, flinging a piece of paper at his arm. It bounced off his shirt and into her cup of Sprite, making him laugh.

Trevor was the type of guy girls fond attractive, but then saw someone cute and changed their minds. To many girls, he was only cute when they wanted someone to do their algebra homework or needed a way to bring up their F in chemistry to a C or higher. He could tell you the answer to any math problem faster than you can type it in your calculator. Ever since he was younger he had always been the one to always focus on his school work more than anything else, and often got teased because of it, but Trevor didn't care; he just wanted to be smart. His goal was to get on the honor roll in school every year and that always happened at his old school.

Trevor wasn't too keen on moving from Florida to New York; especially to live with his estranged mom and her fiance. After his grandmother died, he refused to speak to his mother when she came for the funeral and avoided her at all cost. Now that he had to live with her, he knew avoiding her wouldn't work anymore. He was good at doing it for thirteen years but that was because she lived in New York.

"What do you think living here is going to be like?" Sabrina asked as she continued to admire the lavish homes they past. She felt like she was in a whole new glamorous world and couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"Honestly, it's going to suck. I'd rather be living in a rustic old shack than in a city ruled by botox and dirty money," Trevor scoffed as he turned the corner. "What's the address?" he asked Sabrina.

Her mind was somewhere else. She was amazed by the ten foot tall hedges that surrounded the mansions in the neighborhood they had entered. A smile graced her face as she saw women in floral dresses and sunglasses sitting on their porch flipping through Vogue as the landscapers mowed the vast lawns. At another house, kids splashed about in Greek inspired pools while their older siblings lounged by the pool tanning. Her smile grew bigger as she realized she'd soon be one of them.

"Hello? I said what's the address? I probably passed the house" Trevor said becoming irritated. Sabrina snapped back to reality and looked around for the paper with the address.

"1321 Malore Drive" Sabrina said as Trevor drove into a private driveway where a Toyota Land Cruiser and a red Corvette were already parked.

"Well, here we are" Trevor announced in unenthusiastic tone, contradicting to his sisters awe struck expression. He turned off the car engine and took the key out of the ignition. _In three, two one, _Trevor counted down in his head.

"Oh my gosh! This is our new house !You have got to be kidding me!" Sabrina exclaimed as she opened the door and jumped out excitedly. "And here we go," Trevor sighed loudly as he threw his head back. Sabrina opened the door and jumped out of the car so eagerly, Trevor thought she might have fell.

The house looked like something out of Real Housewives of New York. That was the first thing that entered Sabrina's mind. She analyzed the lush row of colorful flowers and pristine acres of green grass that surrounded the house. Sabrina had to squint her eyes as the sun beat down on it. The house stood tall and mighty. Under the sun it gleamed an eggshell white with pale ivory along the edges outlining the house. She couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful white trimmings that detailed the house. As she walked up the brick steps leading to the porch, butterflies tickled the inside of her stomach as she hesitated to ring the doorbell.

Her life was about to officially change. Four months ago she sat at her grandmother's funeral, as her crystal blue eyes created a steady river down her face. Her grandmother was the only family she really knew of and had. When their mother gained custody of her and Trevor, she was happy, but scared at the same time. When she gained custody, that meant she had to leave behind her school and friendships she had established at the age of four and start over. She had just started high school last year and would have to start over again. She especially felt bad for Trevor. He only had two more years until he would graduate. They both had to start over in a strange town with strange people. Thinking about this, reality began to take over. She was actually going to have to the opportunity to get to know her mother. The thought itself was overwhelming. Sabrina shook her head. This was New York. And in New York, things are on a whole new level.

A year ago, the fridge had been empty, the rent had been late, and she had just started high school. Sabrina could count on at least three fingers about her old life that was good

1) She had a loving grandma who always took her out for ice cream and walks in the park

2) She lived a mile away from the beach, which meant her and her friends could hang out there every weekend

3) She lived close to the most magical place on earth, Disney World

Besides that, her life had pretty much sucked.

But then her mom and her boyfriend had come along. He was everything she would've hoped for in a father. Kind, caring, and someone who would understand them. And most of all, someone who was willing to look past their lack of money and was going to make them all somebodies instead of nobodies.

And now, three months later, look at where she was now. The difference between the before and after pictures was stunning. In other words, life was just starting to get a lot better.

Sabrina rang the doorbell on impulse and stepped back. The bell made a twinkling _ding dong_ heard from outside. She wanted to punch herself for being so eager, but it was too late. She had already heard foot steps and someone say, "I'm coming!" She just stood there and nervously waited.

The large white door open slowly as it revealed two long tan legs standing barefooted with lavender nail polish. A lean, beautiful woman wore a red polka dot summer dress. Her blonde hair was braided back into a bun. Sabrina's eyes sparkled as she got a good look at her mom.

"Sabrina! You guys made it!" Kathy smiled wide as she embraced her daughter into a hug. They both looked into each others eyes, which felt like forever. Although it had been three months since they saw each other after ten years, Sabrina felt like she was meeting her mom for the first time. They both held back tears as they stepped back from each other.

"I am so grateful to have you guys living here." Kathy gushed as she brushed back Sabrina's wavy blonde hair. Sabrina felt like she was looking into mirror that reflected her in seventeen years. Loose strands of golden hair danced around Kathy's face, adorning her glowing peaches and cream skin tone. Her turquoise eyes were framed by long lashes that were lightly coated by mascara. Her thin lips were painted with coral lipstick that gave her a soft, motherly look. If she smiled, she could warm even the coldest of hearts.

"Hon, who's at the door?" a brooding voice called from behind Kathy. Sabrina laid eyes on a exquisite man with mousy brown hair that was accented with the slightest of grays. He wore a slim fitting white dress shirt, rolled up to his tan buff arms and a pair of blue jeans with accented rips on the sides. He smiled at Sabrina as he stood next to Kathy. She felt the warmth of his smile and sheepishly grinned. Although they never met, she knew who he was.

"John, this is my daughter Sabrina. Sabrina, this is my fiancé John" Kathy let go of Sabrina and introduced the two. A spark of excitement glowed in her eyes. Fiancé. So that would make John her soon to be step dad. Sabrina was confused as to how to greet him. Was he a hugging type of guy, or would a simple smile and wave do? She stood there awkwardly in front of John for a few seconds contemplating her choices.

"Of course. Daughter? She could pass as your sister! It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sabrina. It's going to be great having you here." John smiled as he offered his hand, causing Sabrina to feel relieved. She politely shook his hand, "It's great to meet you too. I'm really excited to be part of the family. His hand felt warm and soft against her small, pale one.

John smiled a dazzling smile that almost caused Sabrina to melt. _He's about to be your step dad. You can not find him attractive in anyway._ She reminded herself as they stood on the porch. Kathy looked towards the car and searched for Trevor.

"Where's your brother?" she asked as she stepped out on to the porch barefooted. Trevor slammed the drivers door and popped the trunk, taking out the suitcases and duffle bags.

"Uh, he's being fussy right now." Sabrina mumbled, looking back at the car. "I thought it'd be better to let him cool down."

Sabrina wanted to give a frustrated sigh. Describing her brother's anger as a hissy fit was putting it mildly. Not unless, you called talking trash on your own mother for two straight hours and protesting moving to New York a minor hissy fit. And after what happened when Kathy had came to visit them for the funeral, Sabrina was surprised that they even wanted to know how Trevor was.

As much as Trevor resented moving in with his estranged mom, her fiancé, and a bratty six year old, he knew he couldn't avoid them forever. After he turned the car off, he climbed out of the dusty old Buick and slammed the door. As he made his way towards the trunk to unload, he saw his ever so happy sister already giving out hugs.

Aw, how sweet.

Trevor rolled his eyes as he unlocked the trunk and took out the bags. A strong citrus scent filled his nostril as he looked up from the trunk. Kathy stood next to him with a smile on his face that he could have swore was fake.

"Hi Trevor" she said quietly, waiting for his reaction. Kathy didn't know what to expect after the hatred he showed three months ago.

Carrying two suitcases, Trevor pushed his way past Kathy and made his way to the porch where Sabrina an John stood. John took his hand out of his pocket and extended it to Trevor with a smile,

"Trevor. Nice to finally meet you champ." Trevor left John's hand hanging out in the air as he walked into the house. Feeling rejected, John sheepishly slid his hand back into his pocket. Sabrina knew this wasn't going to be easy and only prayed that Trevor would stop being so difficult. She knew he wouldn't get along with John, let alone his own mother.

"Don't mind him. He can be a pain, but he's actually really nice." Sabrina tried to make John feel less uncomfortable. To her, he seemed like a nice guy. She could see John and Trevor becoming friends, but she could she also see hell freezing over as well.

Sabrina picked up her yellow "I'm in Miami, trick" yellow tote bag as Kathy led her into the foyer. Sabrina's flip flops loudly squeaked against the polished wooden floor, causing her to slightly blush. The walls were a light shade of Georgia peach while the billowy egg shell colored window curtains were pushed to the sides of casement windows. Implanted into the walls were two floor length bookshelves that stored literature from Shakespeare, Byron, Whitman, and Poe. A beige sectional sofa and ottoman was positioned on top of a Persian rug. A plasma screen television hung on the wall playing an old episode of Will & Grace. Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled at the homey atmosphere of the living room.

Sabrina sighed to herself, "This is my home now." She tried to contain her amazement as she followed Kathy into a brightly lit kitchen.

"I am so excited to have you guys here! Okay, so let me start off by giving you a tour of your new home" Kathy gushed as she playfully tapped her hands on the granite counter top. It was an airy, light filled blue room a with a breakfast nook that could seat about four. Kathy walked over to a glass slider door to reveal the backyard. It consisted of an in ground pool, a little gazebo and a colorful garden of flowers. It was a cute scenery and Sabrina reminded herself to make use of the pool starting tomorrow.

The first floor also had a dining room for formal dinners, a half bath, and two offices; one for John and one for Kathy. Sabrina took in every detail of the house and admired its overall welcoming vibe. Their old house in Miami was run down and cramped, but her new one was so spacious, she could actually breathe. She couldn't help but feel giddy as her mom went on about how excited she was for them to be a family. Sabrina was bursting with excitement. Although she knew Trevor felt nowhere near the same way, she wouldn't let that bother her.

"Oh, let me show you your room! You are going to love it!" Kathy gushed as she guided Sabrina upstairs.

As they climbed the stairs, Sabrina looked up at the cascading family pictures of John, Kathy, and a little boy. Kathy had mentioned that John had a six year old son. She wondered how she would fit in to a family that had already been established. She hoped that once they were settled in, her and Trevor could be a part of a family photo as well.

"This is our bedroom" Kathy said as she opened the door to a clean, crisp looking room. She then shut it and proceeded to go down the hallway. They walked a little bit more until they reached a closed door on the right. Kathy took Sabrina by the hand and lead her to a closed door.

"This is your room!" Kathy opened the door and watched Sabrina's face light up. The walls were painted lime green with a floor length mirror built into the wall. The floor was covered by a beige wall to wall plush carpet. Sabrina's eyes grew wide at a full size black bed; it had a tufted black headboard and with not a single wrinkle creasing the flowered black and white covers. On the other side of the room were two white shelves bearing a few pictures of Westwood and Florida. A little seat sat underneath the bright window and was decorated with cozy pillows. A large black dresser was situated in the corner with a few magazines spread out. Everything looked amazing. Everything was either lime green, black, or white, and the walls were decorated with small pictures with inspirational sayings and quotes. The room looked so refreshing.

Sabrina took off her flip flops at the door and walked into the room. She let her toes curl into the plush black carpet. It was a nice change from a cold hard wooden floor she was used to. She inhaled deeply and breathed in a distinguishable scent of citrus. She walked up to the mirror and looked at herself. She tried her best to hold back tears. Kathy walked up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you like it?"

Sabrina turned to Kathy jumping up and down, "Oh my God! I can't believe it!" she rushed into Kathy and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it. My boss's daughter, Scarlett, came over to help decorate. Hopefully you guys will be friends once you meet at the gala tomorrow."

"What gala?" Sabrina asked confused.

"It's a back to school formal at your new school Westwood Prep. New students and old attend with their families to get to know each other and celebrate a new school year. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone." Kathy said sitting down with Sabrina on the bed. She pushed a braided strand of hair behind Sabrina's ear and smiled.

"Formal? I don't have anything formal with me." Sabrina reviewed the clothes she had packed in her mind: tank tops, graphic tees, cute cut off shorts, jeans, sneakers, and her favorite flip flops. If formal meant dresses, then she was screwed. She didn't own dresses. It's not that she didn't like them, she just never had the use for them.

Kathy stood up and held her head in her hand as she tapped her foot on the carpet for what seemed like minutes and finally spoke, "You know what? Hope about I help you get settled in and then I can take you shopping for tomorrow. And while we're there, we can even do some back to school shopping!" Kathy exclaimed. Her smile seemed flawless, like it was meant to be that perfect.

Sabrina got up from the bed and walked towards the mirror. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top and a vintage pair of white floral shorts. She had bought the shorts from a thrift shop in Orlando for $3 and it was her main summer fashion staple. She bought the neon orange flip flops at a rest stop in Virginia when the thongs on her old pair broke. The most expensive thing she was wearing was the tank top, which she bought for $15 at Aeropastel. She bit her lip and turned on her feels, facing Kathy, "A shopping trip would be nice. I don't think Aeropastel and thrift shop clothes are going to cut it here."

Kathy chuckled and began to walk out of the bedroom. "Okay, well get settled down and unpack a little and we'll leave in about twenty."

As Kathy closed the door, Sabrina took a good look around her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and let herself sink. A white ceiling fan caught her attention as she watched the blades spin around, emanating a cool breeze. She couldn't remember the last time she felt a bed so comfortable. Tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. Although she was beginning to like her new home, she missed her old one too. Sure it wasn't as grand or beautiful as this one, but she has made so many memories in that house.

That house was where she baked batches of oatmeal cookies with her grandma. It was where she ran when Ryan Smith broke her heart. She sat on the couch eating a big bowl of Rocky Road until Trevor came in, threatening to beat him up. It was the only place she felt safe when she had found out her grandma had died from cancer. She spent days looked in her room, refusing to come out.

Now, she had a new place to call home and to make memories. Was she scared? Of course. Because no matter how much love she received from her new family, she felt like it would take forever to feel part of anything.


	3. Truth Be Told

**Westwood Galleria**

** 4:30**

For at least the rest of the day, Sabrina and Kathy shopped. They spent time talking about themselves and discovered some interesting facts about each other. Kathy had learned that Sabrina made and sold her own jewelry out of seashells and beads to help her grandma pay the rent and hospital bill. Sabrina had learned that Kathy loved the beach and her and John plan on having a beach wedding. She was a very generous woman. When she wasn't looking, Sabrina took in every detail of her mother. She was a lovely woman and had a big heart, just like Sabrina. She couldn't see why Trevor resented her so much.

Kathy and Sabrina sat down at a marble table in the food court and sipped their mango smoothies. On cue, Sabrina and Kathy both stuck their finger in the whip cream and sucked it off their finger. They looked at each and laughed. It was one of the many things they had in common. Kathy pushed a bag from Macy's under the table along with the other bags from the stores they had visited.

"I am so glad we can shop together! It's usually me, my boss/friend Whitney and sometimes her daughter Scarlett. But now I have my own daughter to come out shopping with and down a few frappes."

Sabrina unwrapped her slice of pizza from Sbrarro and took a bite out of the cheesy crust. "It's so great going shopping with someone other than Trevor or grandma. Trevor would always rush me out of a store before I even got the chance to shop, and everything grandma picked was just...old." Sabrina made face when she said 'old'.

Kathy leaned in closer and began fiddling with her hands, "Speaking of Trevor, I was wondering how I could possibly get closer to him?" Sabrina sat fidgeted in her seat. They both knew he hated Kathy, but Sabrina knew about his hatred more than he displayed.

"I guess he's not used to you yet. Grandma used to always put you down and call you a crack head and gold digger. I guess it just stuck with him." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. She was never told exactly what happened and how her dad died. All she knew was that her mom was the reason for it.

Kathy sat back in the chair and sighed heavily. She was hesitant on telling Sabrina what really happened. She was ashamed and didn't want her daughter to be ashamed as well. Kathy finally made up her mind to tell Sabrina. She grew up with false information, it was time for her to know the truth.

"Sabrina, I think I need to tell you what really happened. As much as it pains me to discuss this, it's the only way for you to know the truth and to bring us closer." Kathy started off. She knew it was going to be hard to talk about, but it had to be done. It felt like her heart was beating in her throat. She hadn't talked about this since the day she met John, and that was almost six years ago.

Sabrina's stomach started to turn. She was happy to finally learn information that's been kept from her. On the other hand, it pained her to see her mother look so distraught when only a minute ago she was all smiles.

Kathy began to explain the whole story as Sabrina listened carefully, making sure to comfort Kathy when she appeared on the verge if tears.

When Sabrina was two, her father died in a drunk driving accident-by Kathy. They had left a friend's engagement party and Kathy was hammered. John didn't drink as much and offered to drive. Kathy swore that she was fine and would drive them home since she drove them to the party. She was driving down the highway when all of a sudden, their car swerved into another car in the next lane. Their car flipped over twice and into a grassy area off the highway. She managed to escape with minor injuries and a sprained ankle, but John wasn't as lucky. His body was ejected into the words and hit a tree, breaking his skull. There was no chance of survival; he was pronounced dead at the scene.

After the accident, she served ten years in prison. Her husband's mother took Trevor and Sabrina into her home. Sabrina was only two and couldn't comprehend everything that had happened. Trevor grew up with a hatred for his mother, thanks to his grandmother. She blamed Kathy for killing her son and refused to let her gain custody of the children. She had Kathy banned from the memorial service and funeral. Whenever Sabrina showed interest in getting to know her, her grandmother changed the subject. She resented Kathy and threw all of her pictures away. There were times when their grandmother showed hate towards Sabrina because she looked so much like her mother.

When Kathy came out of prison after ten years, she moved to New York City and lost it completely. She became hooked on drugs and was a prostitute. To make ends meet, she became an escort. She dated her boss for a while, but when she refused to give him the money she earned from a date, he raped and strangled her until the police came. Kathy spent her nights sleeping in old rundown abandoned warehouses where she was later gang raped. She was found laying on a sidewalk in an alley the next day. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and a black eye. She was taken to the hospital and then checked into a rehab clinic for battered women.

There, she met John Collins. His sister and Kathy shared the same dorm at the rehab center. He and Kathy hit it off and began dating. The media had a field day; especially when a politician begins dating a reformed crackhead/prostitute. Recently divorced, he moved Kathy into his home with his son. He was determined to get Kathy back on her feet and found her a job with fashion designer Whitney Jackson Monroe. Whitney was hesitant at hiring her until Kathy proved herself to be a useful employer. Impressed by her office skills and ability to work under pressure, Whitney immediately made Kathy her assistant.

Over time, it seemed as if Kathy had forgotten that she had children. Sabrina didn't let it bother her. She knew she had a mother and one day she would be with her. When their grandmother died, Kathy gained back custody of her children and sent for them in Miami. She saw it as a chance to start fresh and have a chance at a family again.

Tears rolled down Kathy's face as Sabrina leaned over the table to wipe them. "I'm just so ashamed. I never meant to kill your father or neglect you and Trevor.I was just too embarrassed to show my face around you guys. Now that you guys are here, I just want to be a good mother. I want another chance. I'm so sorry" Kathy sobbed. She picked up a Sbarro napkin and patted her tears.

Sabrina was anything but ashamed of her mom. She didn't believe in holding grudges. Yes, her mom could have been there more often, but Sabrina was thankful to have this time with her. She wasn't going to let her past effect their future.

She held her moms cold hands in her hands, "Mom, there is nothing to be ashamed of. We're all here to start new. Sure you may have made some mistakes, but you also struggled to survive. I love you for that mom. I'm so happy to have a mom, period." Sabrina was fighting back her own tears and soon mother and daughter were both crying. People walking by in the food court stared at them for a second and raised their eyebrows.

Realizing the scene they were making in the food court, Kathy gathered herself together as Sabrina composed herself as well. They had used up all napkins that came with their food. They lightly laughed at the amount of napkins they used, now sitting in a pile.

"I am so proud to have such a wonderful daughter." Kathy smiled as she pushed a chocolate chip muffin toward Sabrina. "Want a piece?"

Sabrina took a few bites from muffin and pushed it away from her, "I'm done, it's too delicious. I think I might explode." Sabrina slumped in her chair and rubbed her stomach. Kathy laughed and stood up to throw their drinks away. They picked up the handful of shopping bags that they piled under the table. Sabrina stretched and yawned, she was incredibly tired. She wasn't used to this much shopping. She stood up and followed her mom out of the food court.

They walked around a few stores while Sabrina tried on different dresses for the gala. She hadn't been dress shopping since her grandmother's funeral. She finally made her mind in Century 21 when she stood before a full length mirror in the dressing room. Her mom had picked out a black lapel lace floral dress. It had long sleeves and a big black bow at the waist. The red, green, and yellow floral prints contrasted against the lace black top. Sabrina immediately fell in love and stood in front of the mirror until the dressing room attendant asked if she could move so other women could use the mirror too. Blushing, Sabrina returned back to her dressing stall and quickly changed.

On their way to the cash register, Sabrina spotted a pair of black suede open toed heels. She wasn't sure if she could actually walk in them, but it seemed like every girl in Westwood was wearing them. She would eventually learn. Sabrina picked up the shoe box and met her mom in the check out line. When the cashier scanned the dress and the shoes, the total was $150. Sabrina's jaw immediately dropped and she was ready to take the clothes back.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's no big no deal," Kathy insisted as she handed the cashier her Visa. Sabrina wasn't use to someone paying over $100 just for her. When they left the store, she made sure to thank her mom over and over again. She thanked her until they arrived in their driveway.

"Mommy! I'm back!" a chubby cheek six year old with freckles and black curls ran out of the house and into Kathy's arms as she walked towards the house.

"Brian!" Kathy exclaimed, lifting him up and spinning him around.

"Put me down!" he giggled. "I'm getting dizzy!"

Kathy placed him gently on the ground. He straightened himself up and stood in front of Sabrina. He looked her up and down. Sabrina felt like she he was taking in all of her flaws. But that was silly. He was only a six year old.

"Hi! Who are you?" Brian asked innocently as he looked up at Sabrina.

Sabrina placed the shopping bags in the grass and squatted down to Brian's height. "Hi Brian. My name is Sabrina." she smiled, placing her hand out for Brian to shake. He put his tiny hand in hers and shook it with as much grip a six year old could have.

"Brian, this is my daughter Sabrina. Remember I told you that her and her brother would be living with us?" Kathy sweetly asked Brian.

Brian ran his hands through his unruly curls and stood on his toes, trying to recall the conversation. He finally smiled and answered, "Oh yeah! Mommy, come see my painting I made at granny's house!" Brian said as his tiny hands pulled Kathy up the porch and inside the front door.

Sabrina picked up her bags and followed them into the house. She had always been the youngest one and wondered what it would be like to have a little brother. Not only could she boss him around, but she could read him bed time stories, even teach him how to ride a bike. She smiled at herself. She was looking forward to being part of the family.


	4. Dinner For Five

**Collin's Residence**

**Dining Room**

**6:30 pm**

"Where's Trevor?" John asked Sabrina. She and Brian were seated at the dining room table next to each other. The table was situated for eight, but since there would be four people at dinner, only three seats were filled. Kathy was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Oh, he should be down," Sabrina pushed a strand of her golden locks behind her ear, "right about-"

Right on cue, Trevor appeared in the door way with a irritated expression as he stood in between the door frames.

"Now," Sabrina finished, glancing at Trevor with a "please just sit down and don't ruin this" expression.

"Well, it looks like I made it just in time," Trevor said enthusiastically as he sat down in the empty chair next to Sabrina.

The baroque wooden table was decorated with four red dollies, plates and utensils, napkins, tall glasses of water, and a vase of yellow and orange daises in the center. Sabrina wasn't use to sitting down for dinner. In Miami, they never sat down in a formal manner for dinner. Everyone went their separate ways or ate whenever they felt like it. She had only eaten at a dining table when she went over her friends house.

Sabrina's glanced over at John who she heard inhale deeply. She could tell that he was nervous and slightly intimidated with Trevor.

She didn't see why though. Trevor was a kind, funny, and caring person to be with. Then again she remembered the fact that Trevor hate their mom and the fact that she was engaged. When he met John, he refused to shake his hand or even acknowledge him. John looked down at his feet and smiled, obviously feeling rejected.

"So, you guys play any sports back at your old school?" John asked breaking the awkward silence the filled the dining room. Sabrina was thankful that someone had started talking.

"I'm not really a sports person. I used to be play soccer when I was seven, but then I had to quit when I kicked this kid Billy in his privates with the ball." Sabrina sheepishly smiled as John laughed at her story.

"Well, thanks for telling me. Now I know not to play soccer with you!" John joked. Trevor watched him and Sabrina laugh with each other. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"What about you Trevor? You look like you hit a few home runs." John asked with a smile still present on his face.

"I don't play sports. I don't like them". Trevor blankly stated. The smile on John's face slowly disappeared as he cleared his throat.

"Oh" John mouthed as he arranged the silverware in front of him. Sabrina gave a small reassuring smile to John. She could tell that John was a patient and easy going guy. She wish Trevor would at least crack a smile.

The table grew silent once again as everyone except for Brian and Trevor racked their brains for something to talk about. Brian was sleepy from swimming and stuffing his face with candy at his grandparents house to really make conversation. Then again, how much of a stimulating conversation can you get out of a five year old. Trevor would be the last person to start a conversation. The only words Sabrina figured he would mutter were "may I be excused?" Then again, he might just get up and leave without saying a word.

"Dinner is ready!" Kathy sang as she entered the dining room with a three shelved pushcart. John and Sabrina both expressed a mental sigh of relief. They were saved from awkwardness.

Fresh basil and Alfredo sauce filled Sabrina's nostrils as Kathy places the bowl of fettuccine alfredo in the center of the table. Sabrina felt her stomach grumble; reminding her what a home cooked meal smelled like. She couldn't recall the last time she had a home cooked meal. Unless you counted frozen tv dinners that became soggy in the microwaves as "home cooked". When their grandmother died, Sabrina and Trevor didn't have a family to visit and sit down for dinner. They would either order out for pizza or Chinese takeout.

"So, I remember when we talked over the phone you mentioned how much you loved fettuccine alfredo, so I just had to make it for you." Kathy smiled as she filled the glass cups with water. "Is that so? That's my favorite too!" John chuckled in disbelief. Kathy placed four spoonful of the fettuccine on everyones plate. Brian picked up a piece of fettuccine and inspected the gooeyness of the sauce a rolled it between his finger. He tilted his head back and raised the fettuccine above his head, lining it with his mouth.

"Bud, what did I tell you about playing with your food at the dinner table?" John asked calmly.

"Uhm, that it was bad..." Brian slowly lowered the string of pasta that he held between his fingers back on the plate. Trevor picked up his fork and moved a piece of parsley to the other side of the plating, debating whether or not to skip dinner and lock himself up in his room.

"Trevor?" Kathy held up her palm to him before he was able to put the pasta in his mouth. "Before every meal we say grace. Yesterday was Brian's turn so it's back to me again." Kathy explained as she held John and Brian's hand. Sabrina and Trevor both looked at each other, unfamiliar with this new custom. Although they were Catholic, they didn't grow up very religious. The last time they were even in a church as for their grandmother's funeral; and even before then the hardly ever attended mass. They held each other's hand, closed their eyes, and bowed their heads. The table was quiet as Kathy began to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we come before you to give thanks and gratitude. Thank you for giving me the strength to cook this meal and nourish my growing family. I also want to thank you for blessing me with to beautiful children who I love very well. I know I have not been the best mother-"

"Damn right." Trevor scoffed, cutting Kathy off. Sabrina's eyes opened wide as she nudged Trevor with her elbow.

"Knock it off." Sabrina seethed through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and bowed her head again. She wished they weren't holding hands so that she could keep her fingers cross. She hoped he would just leave it at that.

"What? I'm just simply agreeing with her." Trevor shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the big deal.

"Just shut up and let her finish." Sabrina said, starting to get slightly irritated with her brother. Why did he have to be so difficult. Was it too much to ask for him to stop talking?

Apparently so.

"Why? So she can go on lying about how happy she is to have us here? If she was so happy she would have picked up a phone ever once in a while or sent gifts for Christmas or even our birthdays." Trevor's voice began to raise as he was directing his anger towards Sabrina.

"Why are you so difficult? Be thankful that you have somewhere to be. Do you know how hard she's trying?" Sabrina raised her voice as well, matching his tone. Sabrina rarely raised her voice, especially at her brother. They rarely got into fights or arguments, but this seemed to be the first one in a long time

"She's had twelve years to try, and you expect me suddenly appreciate her? Should I get down on my knees and kiss the ground she walks on?" Trevor's face was not getting red with anger. Sabrina could see the vein in his neck starting to throb. That only happened when he was really upset and holding back tears. Sabrina rarely saw her brother like this and started to soften a little bit.

"Trevor.." Kathy softly spoke, trying to calm him down.

"Don't even speak to me. You think I don't see through your act? You're so fucking pathetic!" Trevor yelled directly at her. He pushed his seat back and stood up, walked out of the room. The dining room was silent as they listened to him slam his door shut.

Sabrina breathed in deeply, trying to recollect herself. She felt her cheeks and they were flushed, but not as flushed as her mom's.

"He said a bad word." Brian said shaking his head. John closed his eyes and then spoke to his son,

"Bud, go play with your legos in the playroom." John said as she rubbed Kathy's back. Oblivious to the scene that just played out in front of him, Brian's face lit up as he hopped out of his seat and ran to his playroom.

Sabrina listened closely to make sure he was out of distance until she spoke. She didn't know whereto start. She was baffled and unsure of what to say. At least it wasn't as bad as the funeral where he fully cursed her out in front of hundreds of friends and relatives. She remembered the pained look on Kathy's face. It was a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and hurt. Sort of like how she looked right now.

"Mom..." Sabrina started off softly. She went to reach for her mother's hand across the table but Kathy simply shook her head. Her eyes and nose were red as if she had a bad case of allergies. She pushed her chair back and slowly rose,

"I'm..I'm.." Kathy choked on her words and she stared at the 's heart ached seeing her mother look like this. John looked up at her and took her hand in his,

"Hon, do you need me to-"

"No. It's fine." Kathy pulled her hand away and kept them by her side. "I'm going to bed." With that, Kathy left the room.

"Thanks for dinner mom." Sabrina managed to get out before her mom was gone. She didn't responded though.

John and Sabrina looked at each other, unsure what to say. She could tell by the torn up look in his eyes that if affected him as well. Unable to make any conversation, they both began to eat their meal.

As time went by, Sabrina and John stayed only noise that could be heard was the sounded of their forks scrapping against the glass plate. Occasionally, Sabrina would let out a tiny burp, which resulted in a tiny "excuse me", and John chuckling. When they were finished, Sabrina offered to take the plates to the sink and wash the dishes. While she was washing the dishes, she started to think about how triggered Trevor to explode. She hoped that him and their mom would resolve their issues. They would have to if they planned on living under the same roof. One more year and Trevor would be gone to college. If he could make up with her and keep his feelings under control for a year, they would be fine. He would have to find a way to put their differences aside and at least show her some respect. She was after all their mom.

"You know what I think it is?" Sabrina flinched, flashing soapy water on her shirt. She turned to see John next to her, drying the dishes she had washed.

"Sorry to startle you there." John chuckled. He took the plate out of Sabrina's hand and dried it with the dish towel. Sabrina couldn't help but feel awkward near John. His cheeks were chiseled like a Michelangelo statue, and his amber eyes reminded her of the changing color of leaves during autumn. His dark hair was combed back sexily with a part on the side. Whenever she stood near him she could smell his woodsy aftershave, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. She had to keep reminding herself that this man would soon be her step-father.

"Oh, it's okay. I was just lost in thought. What did you say?" Sabrina tried to focus back on the dishes in the sink instead of the tantalizing smell of John.

"I think Trevor is dealing with bottled up emotions. Has he ever gone to therapy?" John asked, re-rinsing a plate Sabrina had washed.

Sabrina had mentioned therapy in the past for Trevor. Even some of his teachers back in Miami had suggested it when they realized that he would always by himself and never involved himself with the other kids. But because of insurance and lack of money, their grandma never had the chance to take him. She felt that he was better off just going to her. Why pay money to tell someone your problems when you could do it for free?

"I just think it'll be best for him. I feel like he needs a male figure in his life." John said. He had a point. They did grow up without a father and Trevor didn't really have many guy friends. He didn't have anyone to take him fishing, play catch with, or do manly stuff with. It was always their grandma and Sabrina. That was all he really knew.

"I think so too, but I know my brother. He won't see a therapist. He's not the kind of person to come outward with his feelings. He asks as if nothings wrong." Sabrina said shutting off the water. She walked over to the breakfast nook and sat down on the bench. John opened the freezer and took out a carton of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Therapy and grabbed two bowls and spoons.

"Well that's what us guys tend to do sometimes." John confessed, setting the carton on the nook table. He placed a bowl and spoon in front of Sabrina and sat down across from her.

"Since we're talking about therapy, how about a little chocolate therapy of our own." John joked as he opened the lid the to ice cream carton. Sabrina couldn't help but giggled at his lame attempt at a joke. He gave herself two scoops and began eating.

"So, after dinner, I know how Trevor feels about being here. Now tell me, how do you feel?" John asked.

Sabrina had to really think about this. Sure, she was happy to be with her mom but, she felt like she was just a guest, no matter how much they made her feel at home.

"Well, honestly, I kind of have mixed feelings." Sabrina said, putting a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "I mean, don't get me wrong; I'm in love with Westwood and I've only been here less than 24 hours. I love that I'm living here with you guys, but at the same time, I feel like an intruder."

John shook his head, a smile stretching on his perfect face, "Don't feel like that. I see you as my daughter and you are more than welcome to come to me with anything. You're vibrant, beautiful girl. You'll fit in perfectly here." John patted Sabrina's hand that was on the table and they both looked at each, smiling. It feel like one of those father-daughter moments she watched on Full House. It felt nice.

"Thanks. I'm happy that my mom is engaged to you. You're a really great guy and I know you'll take great care of her." Sabrina caught John blushing, but this time it wasn't embarrassment like before. He seemed flatter and appreciative.

"Why thank you. I will do my best." John said as they finished their ice cream.

Sabrina didn't mind this kind of therapy. It was sweet and tasteful.


	5. Keep Your Frenemies Close

** Westwood Prep**

**The Grand Ballroom**

**Saturday, August 30th**

**6:00**

The sun had decided to make its last appearance before going away for the night. The night sky was preparing itself for darkness as a distant twinkle was sparkled in the sky. Students, old and new, entered the picturesque ivory stoned building. Westwood Prep was home to the most elite and prestige students of New York; thanks to the exclusive residence halls, students from all over the country, and sometimes Europe, parent's we're able to send their children to the top school in the nation to become America's finest generation.

Also because they could afford the sky rocketing $20,000 yearly , that's right, $20,000. Of course, when your parents are successful lawyers, business owners, doctors, and all that good stuff, all that money would seem like nothing. Especially if you were this family.

The driver of the Monroe's Cadilliac Escalade opened the door obediently and lent his white gloved hand to the elder Monroe. Scarlett's mother, the gorgeous Whitney Jackson-Monroe slid out of the cool car and on to the sidewalk. Whitney wasn't your average PTA mother. She was a well known sought after fashion designer. Her designs graced the bodies of celebrities such as Angelina Jolie, Beyonce, and English royalty such as Kate Middleton. She owned her own boutique, Sheer Elegance, right in the heart of 5th avenue. She beat leading ladies such as Halle Berry and Oprah for Most Successful Black Woman. With flying out to Paris and Milan scheduling fashion shows, or dressing celebrities before the red carpet in Hollywood, Scarlett was surprised her mother had found time out of her busy schedule to attend Westwood's Back to School Gala

Scarlett snapped her prized Chanel compact mirror shut as the driver presented his white gloved hand to her. She simply declined his offer and slid off of the leather seat by herself. She was an independent, young lady and did not need the help of a man to stand up on her own two feet.

Yeah right. That's why she's so glued to her precious little boyfriend. But we'll get to that later.

Scarlett closed the door behind her, letting the slam echo throughout the area. She stood on the sidewalk, straightening out her creme one shoulder Moschino dress, despite her mothers offer of one of her designs.

"I still don't understand why you refused to wear a dress from my fall collection. You would have looked marvelous in the emerald green peplum. If fits your petite frame perfectly." Whitney said as she examined her daughter's dress for any wrinkles.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and opened her full lips,

"Because mother, I am not a mannequin to showcase your designs, I believe that's why you have models," she said making her way towards the school doors. Scarlett was never one to be seen in her mothers design. It's not that they were ugly or anything; she just preferred her usually Alice +Oliva, Burberry, and Cavalli dresses over her mothers. Even though she was offering them to her for free.

"Well Catalina doesn't seem to have a problem wearing them. As a matter of fact, she told me she was wearing one tonight." Whitney said,casually walking inside the building.

Scarlett paused in front of the doors as her mother entered the building. She tried her best to look unfazed by her comment. Catalina was Scarlett's best friend since they were three, and ever since then, her mother had found it necessary to compare the two, mainly Scarlett to Catalina.

"Why can't you dress more like Catalina? Why can't you date guys like Catalina does? Why don't you do your hair like Catalina?" was all Whitney would whine. It was as if she favored Catalina over her own daughter.

"I'll tell you why I can't be like Catalina, mother. Because she's a flawless, sweet, outgoing, gorgeous, slutty bitch who flirts with every guy, including your husband!" Is what Scarlett wanted to scream at her mother. But she never would. Oh no, she was classier than that. Instead, she walked into the building, escaping the humid August heat.

They walked inside the extravagant hallway with marble floors so polished, you could eat right off the floor. But we advise you don't. Scarlett and Whitney's heels echoed through the hallway as they reached an elderly woman dressed in all black standing at the door. Her gray hair was slicked into a french braid as she hauled out her wooden clipboard and read off the list.

"Ahh, Elder Monroe and Lady Monroe. How are you on this fine summer evening?"she said in her raspy yet British accent. She was the Dean's right hand woman. (In other words, kiss ass.) Anyone could tell from her crusty lips that she kissed hard.

"Hello Mrs. Hemsworth. We are quite lovely this evening, thank you." Whitney responded entering the ballroom. Scarlett gave a half hearted smile and followed her mother. She had no time for small talk with the older woman. She smelled heavily of Bengay & White Diamonds.

The live band was in full swing as they played Frank Sinatra's most admired tunes. Westwood's Annual Back to School Gala was one of the many famed events of Westwood. Anybody who was anyone attended. It was backed by generations of old money, beginning in the late 1920's. It was a legendary event that only gained more and more status every year.

The scent of gourmet cuisine filled the ballroom as Scarlett held her growling stomach. She looked around hoping nobody heard. She hadn't eaten all day, unless you count a piece of peppermint gum as food. Her mother had already made her self comfortable by chatting with a group of other parents by the refreshments table. Scarlett wandered off looking for her usual partner in crime. She may have been slightly jealous, (although she'd never admit it), but she was her true best friend.

To the right of her, the six piece band was getting ready for their next selection as the elite of all races and genders strolled about, making casual small talk and eyeing everyone's outfits, trying to see if they'd been outdone. Freshmen giggled by the staircase gushing over guys while the upperclassmen kept a sharp eye trying to sneak gin in their punch.

In front of her, the granite stone fountain spewed clear water from a cherub's mouth and sitting on the edge, legs crossed, lips pursed, and sneakingly pour gin into her glass was an exotic looking olive skinned girl with light brown eyes and cherry red lips. The specks of green in her eyes sparkled as she looked up at her best friend.

"Scarlett!"

Scarlett tried not to vomit at how stunning her best friend looked. She watched the Spanish bombshell take a sip out of her flute as a wave of jealousy overcame her, that bitch. Scarlett had blossomed into a near goddess over the summer and started to fill out her 32c bra, but still she wasn't as pretty as Catalina. She had that effortless look-and bigger boobs which Scarlett lacked. It had our darling princess pissed to say the least. Catalina appeared chic and sexy in Whitney's Sheer Elegance devil red, skin tight body con dress. It was cut short and showing quite a bit of leg. Oh hell, the fabric stopped right below the girls butt. She dimmed down the leg revealing look by pairing the dress with a pair of black stilettos. A single strand of pearls were tied around her neck, along with pearl studs.

"I missed you so much!" Catalina shrieked as she embrace Scarlett for a hug. "I have soo much to tell you about! You will not believe the boys I met in Brazil. They were beyond gorgeous." She said reminiscing about her summer vacation.

Her mom, the famous Esmeralda De La Mora was an international supermodel. She was a Victoria Secrets Angel for eight years but then retired. Now she modeled for designers like D&G, Cavalli, and Valentino. Occasionally she was a guest judge on America's Next Top Model. During the summer, she had a photo shoot and interview for Viva Brazil! in Rio de Janeiro for two weeks. They had left a week to prior to July 4th and Catalina failed to keep in touch with Scarlett. She wasn't pissed about it. It just would have been nice if she got at least one text message. It's not like she was asking for a huge ass postcard.

As for Scarlett, she spent her summer rehearsing and starring as the lead in a summer production of the Wiz, giving Diana Ross a run for her money at the Broadway theater. Of course, she did have the option of going to Marseilles with her mother, but it was strictly business and she would have gotten bored.

"I bet they were. But remember, I'm taken" Scarlett said flashing the preciously cut ring on her finger. It was Aquamarine, her birthstone. Her boyfriend Drew had gotten it as their two year anniversary gift. It was a symbol of their "undying love". At least that's what he thought. She just wanted it to add to her birthstone collection.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Catalina said rolling her eyes.

She wasn't for the whole relationship commitment thing. She'd rather be living freely than tied down. It just wasn't for her. It took a lot to tie Catalina down in a relationship. Every boyfriend she had always complained about her doing nothing for them. They would pamper and shower her with gifts and she just kept on taking. She just didn't understand what they expected from her. Wasn't it enough that she let them feel her up or sent them sexy photos of herself?

"Catalina! How are you darling?" Whitney asked as she sauntered over to the girls. Catalina brought her in for a hug as she put her arms around Whitney's curvy waist.

"I'm great, you look fierce mama!" Catalina exclaimed with a sassy head roll as she looked Whitney up and down. "I absolutely love this dress. It fits perfectly" She swayed her hips left to right as Scarlett rolled her eyes. Whitney laughed and high fived Catalina.

"That's my girl!" Whitney laughed. "I have someone I want you to meet." she said as she waved someone over. The girl stood in front of Scarlett and Catalina smiling as Whitney placed a delicate hand on her shoulder,

"Girls, you know Kathy, my assistant right? Well this is her daughter Sabrina. Her and her brother just moved here from Miami." Whitney said introducing the young pubescent girl.

Scarlett carefully analyzed her baby doll face. She scrunched her nose at Sabrina's eagerness. What was she so excited about?

"It's great to meet you guys!" Sabrina smiled, in a voice that she realized sounded a bit too cheery. She sounded like an pre- school teacher on the first day of school.

Scarlett, her eyes cold and calculating, analyzed Sabrina up and down. Either this girl would try hard to become friends with her or she would soon come to terms that she wouldn't fit in at Westwood. Could they be friends? Scarlett highly doubted it. She looked to pure and innocent. By the looks of her dress, the only Barney's she was familiar with was the purple dinosaur.

After a lengthy awkward (well, in Sabrina's case, since she was already intimidated by Scarlett) silence, Scarlett finally decided to respond, for the sake of her mother.

"It's nice to meet you too," Her voice was too calm and composed to sound normal, but Sabrina simply smiled, uncomfortably.

"I'll let you girls get to know each other. Don't forget to show her around and introduce her to your friends. I'll be at that table over there," Whitney smiled a motherly smile and left the three girls standing by the statue. Sabrina felt the inside of her stomach twisting. These girls couldn't be so bad? She was about to make conversation when she saw Scarlett and Catalina heading off to an empty table. She figured she'd follow them. Besides, they wouldn't mind right?

Scarlett and Catalina sat down a table decorated with a gold silk table cloth, a blue vases holding daisies and tulips, and silver plates and utensils. As head of the Westwood's Event Planning Committee, Scarlett had insisted that this year, the color scheme for the gala be the school colors to coincide with the schools 150th anniversary. Sabrina sat down across from Scarlett as Catalina and adjusted her seat. She felt awkward watching them talking enthusiastically about last year events. Of course she wasn't around, so she couldn't jump into the conversation. Even if she did, they'd probably tune her out, just like how they seemed to be doing at this very moment.

Sabrina looked around the grand ballroom of-in two days, what would be her new school for the next three years. She admired the intricate glasses beads that hung on the gold chandelier above her. Her gaze soon drifted off to a boy by the marble cherub statue, talking to a group of his friends. He was smiling a perfectly straight, white smile. He had sandy blonde hair cut into a Niall Horan style and the most gorgeous large green eyes. Sabrina's heart fluttered when she saw the Niall Horan look alike staring in her direction and smile. Was he smiling at her? Her heart fluttered again as she adjusted the black bow on her waist._ I've been in New York for one day and already spotted a cute guy, who just happens to be smiling at me!_

Or not.

A tall modelesque blonde walked up to the Niall Horan look alike and gave him a hug and then kissed his cheek. She was pretty. Scratch that. She was gorgeous. Sabrina figured it was his girlfriend and immediately turned around facing her table. She played with the belt on her dress and sighed. Of course, she was gorgeous. Why wouldn't she be his girlfriend?

"Hey guys,"a silvery voice spoke at their table. Sabrina looked up to see the leggy blonde she had spotted a minute ago standing next to Scarlett and Catalina.

"Heyy," Scarlett smile-greeted the blonde with sincere happiness. She stood up and hugged her friend who she hadn't seen since June. Scarlett scanned the girl's Alice +Olivia blue sequin meshed dress with approval as the girl sat down next to Catalina. Sabrina quickly glanced at the girl and took her beauty in. With her buttery blonde hair up in a bouffant,her navy blue eyes sparkling against her golden skin, she looked like a athletic runway model. Her toned glistening calf muscles matched her toned arms that reached for a flute of champagne from one of the passing waiters.

"Who is she?" Sabrina's heart jumped when she realized the girl was pointing to her. She open her mouth to introduce herself when she was cut off.

"Oh, that's Kathy's daughter, Serena," Scarlett said obviously not caring as she looked around the ballroom._ My name is most definitely not Serena._ Sabrina sat up straight in her seat and leaned forward towards the girls, "Actually, it's Sabrina." she stated proudly. "Who's Sabrina?" Catalina raised her eyebrow at Sabrina and then turned to Scarlett.

"Uhm, me." Sabrina said slowly. Was her importance really that little to them?

Sabrina sat back in her chair and played with the end of the table cloth while Catalina started a topic about Fiona Gallagher. Apparently she was a senior who was queen bee of Westwood last year. At the end of the year, she found out she would have to transfer for some disclosed reasoning. Because Scarlett was her beta, Fiona gave the crown to her; making Scarlett the youngest the queen bee at Westwood since 1990. That was as much as Sabrina was able to get out of the conversation when she felt a warm delicate finger placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother, greeting her with her sunshine smile Sabrina was starting to become accustomed with.

Kathy was dressed in a yellow one shoulder drape dress that matched her yellow and orange autumn leaves necklace. Sabrina had come across the necklace while she was going through Kathy's jewelry drawer, looking for a necklace. She insisted that her mom wear it because it would compliment her dress and the beehive hairstyle she had gotten done at Gustav's. In return, Kathy gave Sabrina crystal drop earrings to keep.

"Sabrina, I want to introduce you to my friends," Kathy looked over at the girls and smiled, "You don't mind if I take her a way for a few minutes do you?"

A genuine smile spread across Scarlett's face. She wasn't sure if it was sincere or just an act. "Not at all. We'll catch up later, okay Sabrina?" Sabrina locked eyes with Sabrina. Her eyes were squared and her smile was friendly but cunning. People who smiled like that could be complimenting you on the outside but plotting against you on the inside.

Sabrina simply nodded her head and let out a small nervous chuckle. The faster she got away from the table, the easier her life would be. She got a bad vibe from Scarlett and her friends. They were gorgeous. Gorgeous dangerous girls. It was written all over their face.


	6. Big Red Heads

**The Baxter Penthouse**

**Apt. 209**

**Devonne's Bedroom**

Devonne sat in front of her lit up vanity and played with her lush red orange ringlets. She was caught in between whether or not to straighten her hair or leave it curly. Curly was her signature look. Then again, this would be the first time she'd be seeing her friends since June when everyone went on vacation. Well, everyone except Scarlett who stayed in New York and took film and acting classes at New York Film and Drama Academy. Devonne had to look fierce and make head turns. Scarlett had sent her a text saying that she and Catalina had arrived and were stuck with a fashion reject.

She reached for her DKNY Delicious perfume and spritzed her body. She inhaled the green apple scent and looked at herself in the mirror. Her porcelain skin was glowing from the rays of the evening sun shining through her window. Her emerald eyes sparkled and her rosy cheeks were the perfect shade of pink. Her lips were coated in a nice red lipstick and her mane looked extra thick. She looked like a rare gem. So why didn't she feel like it?

"Your hair looks a bit dry dear."

Maybe that's why.

Devonne rolled her eyes at her mothers voice. Her mom was a fashion critic who brought her job home, criticizing Devonne every chance she got. Her mother was Yolanda Anderson; Hollywood fashion and entertainment personnel. They used to have their own reality TV show called Big Red Heads. The show may have been centered around Yolanda, her job as a fashion reporter and being a single mom, but the real star was Devonne.

The world was drawn in to the feisty red head's scandalous affairs and fashion trends every week. The tabloids had a field day when Devonne got in a fight with another realityTV teen at Nicki Minaj's album release party in LA. US Weekly got the perfect shot of Devonne pulling the girl by the hair and swinging at her face. The camera was always on her; it was bittersweet.

The world watched as a young Devonne at age 10 was a flower girl at her mom's fourth and two month marriage. They were there when she got her period and her mom gave her the talk about the facts of life. They were even there when Devonne went through her ten pound weight gain after her mom split from husband number five.

It was the hardest struggle Devonne had to face. The constant name-calling: porky, butterball, and thunder thighs. There she was at age thirteen being scrutinized under watchful eyes. They knew when she gained weight and would humiliate her online with memes and photoshopped pictures. Her mom of course, was only concern about herself and had their show cancelled, claiming "I don't like the way my daughter is being treated. She's just a baby." The truth is, she didn't want a fat daughter embarrassing her in public. At least that's what she told Devonne the day the show was cancelled.

Yolanda walked over to Devonne and ran her fingers through her thick hair. Devonne was a spitting image of her mother. Same thick red mane, green almond shaped eyes, porcelain skin, and the same button nose. Yolanda's tall toothpick frame is wear the similarities stopped, and Devonne envied her.

"Why don't you put a little product into it? Hand me that Fekkai mousse." Yolanda pointed at the bottle of mousse laying on Devonne's bed. Devonne reluctantly got up and handed the bottle to her mom. She didn't feel comfortable being with her mon, even in their own home.

Yolanda took the bottle of Fekkai mousse and squeezed it into her hand, running it through her daughter's hair. She fluffed up her hair and then looked at Devonne in the mirror. Devonne could sense her mom didn't like the way something looked and was going to change it.

"Great! But those earrings don't really go with your dress dear," Yolanda looked down at Devonne's beige Madden heels and scrunched her face, "or shoes."

Devonne felt her blood boil inside of her. Her mom was always pointing things out that she didn't like about her. When she was nine, Devonne forgot to put earrings in, Yolanda took one look at her and said that she looked like an ugly boy. Ever since then, Devonne never left her house without earrings. She carried a pair of studs in her purse and a pair of hoops in her locker at school.

Now that Devonne was sixteen, Yolanda found more things not to like about her daughter. If it wasn't her hair not being straighten, it was her eating habit. And it seemed lately that was the main target Yolanda was aiming for. Devonne questioned if her mom knew how much her weight bothered her and how insecure she was. Sometimes her mom would use her insecurities against her. This time, Devonne refused to let her mom get to her.

"Really? Because I think it looks fine." Devonne said through clenched teeth. Her mom was now inside Devonne's jewelry box rummaging through. Devonne wanted to tell her to get out, but she knew better than to tell her mom that.

Yolanda held up a pair of Tiffany diamond earrings and held them next to Devonne's ears. "Why don't you wear these? Remember when Memaw sent them to you for Christmas?"

"She gave them to Dana last year. Dana gave them to me when her husband gave her a pair of three carat diamond studs." Devonne pushed the earrings away from her ears and walked over to her bed. She really wished her mom would hurry up and leave so she could finish getting ready.

"Come on, they'll match perfectly with your dress." Yolanda dropped the earrings in Devonne's hand and went back to the vanity. Devonne reluctantly took the earrings and put them in her ear. All she wanted to do was get dressed in peace. Was that so hard to ask for?

Yolanda sat at Devonne's vanity and began applying blush to her pale cheeks. "So, who's your date?" Yolanda asked, applying a thick coat of mascara to her eyes.

"I don't have one mom." Devonne answered as she began taking off her clothes to change into her dress. Truth is, Devonne had planned on asking Ricky Crawford, but she chickened out.

She saw him at Burberry with his sister Annaleigh. She wanted to go up to him and ask him to the gala. As she walked over to him, she caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror. All she saw was a fat piece of lard. Her thighs looked huge and her stomach looked bloated. She began breaking out into sweats and ran out of the store. Ignoring the sensor that went off on the metallic leather tote that she forgot to put back.

Yolanda turned around to face Devonne, who was now standing in her neon green bra and matching Victoria Secrets animal print panties. Devonne felt like her mom was scanning all her flaws.

"And why not? Do you know how embarrassing it's going to look for me when all my daughter's friends have dates but not her?" Yolanda spat out.

"And do you know how embarrassing it's going to look when my mom shows up with a date and I don't?" Devonne shot back. _Wow. That felt good_. Well, just for a second.

Yolanda stood up and smirked, walking over to her daughter with a arrogant stride. She looked Devonne and up and down and her smirk became wider,

"Take notes dear."

Yolanda turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door shut. Devonne picked up her Betsey Johnson orange and black two-toned tank dress and threw it at the door. It only went so far. She wish she could have thrown something heavier.


	7. Fine China

Devonne walked over to her friends table and smiled at them. "Hey guys! You all look killer!" she gushed, hugging each of them. By killer she meant skinny, which she looked the opposite of. Scarlett was short but had a slim figure with curves in all the right places, Cher was tall with a Giselle Bundchen built and legs for miles, and Catalina-well she was just fucking flawless it made you sick.

Devonne sat down next to Cher to complete their Vixen line. The Queen Bee had the honor of naming the infamous, yet respected clique. Last year when they had been five and Fiona was Queen, they were called the Legacies. Scarlett always hated the name and found it overrated. So when she was passed down the crown, she wasted no time changing the name. She loved the word vixen-it embodied sexiness and confidence.

"So Dev, how was your vacation in St. Tropez? I read your mom causes quite a scandal." Scarlett delicately popped a shrimp cocktail into her mouth.

Devonne was hoping she would never,ever, EVER, have mention St. Tropez and her mom. The tabloids had already blown the whole situation out of proportion-at least that's how she felt. So she got drunk and had sex with her 26 year old boyfriend in the corner of a club, big deal.

"Yeah, we'll you know my mom..." Devonne trailed off.

"Yes we do. She is quite a cougar." Scarlett smirked as she pointed to Yolanda's lover on the other side of the ballroom.

"Looks like someone is gonna have a new step daddy" Catalina giggled. Her and Scarlett exchanged glances, and began a laughing fit.

Devonne hated when they got on the topic of her mother and her many young lovers. She couldn't stand it, especially since she was single.

"Oh please, she'll probably dump him by the end of the night." Devonne waved off the thought of her mother and Franc getting married. She was 90% right. Yolanda would probably end up dumping Franc by the end of the night.

"Hey there ladies", a voice greeted from behind the girls. Scarlett turned around to see her handsome boyfriend Drew, standing behind her. He was dressed in a black Givenchy suit and a beige tie to match Scarlett's outfit. She smiled at him as he sat down, along with their friends Ricky and Jeremy.

"Hey sweetie," Scarlett cooed as she kissed her Drew on the cheek and held his hand. They had been dating since freshman year. He was her prince charming, and everyone knew them as the IT couple. They were even more popular than the senior all star football player and his Russian model girlfriend. Drew placed his hand in Scarlett's cold petite one and laced their fingers together, looking up at her and smiling.

With his cute side smile, his mysterious deep brown eyes, his recently tanned skin, and his  
sexy thick neck length tousled hair, Drew Ashcroft was the most lusted after boy in the junior class, and sometimes the horny senior girls. Not one girl dared to make a move for him, unless they wanted to be kicked off their 4 inch heels by his princess, Scarlett.

"So, y'all hear the latest rumor? Kathy-"

"Her kids are here and going to Westwood. I've been on this since yesterday. Get with it." Scarlett snapped, cutting off Ricky from his day old gossip spill.

"Well excuse me. I forgot to check my gossip notifications. Hold up while I check my phone" Ricky cracked. Scarlett sneered at him and left the conversation. She didn't have time for his stupidity and lack of gossip.

"So are they crackheads like their mom? My mom said Kathy used to always have the goods." Devonne asked as she took a sip of the complimentary water on the table.

"I doubt it. The blonde looks pure as snow." Cher looked towards Sabrina who was indulged in a conversation with Trevor. A slight tinge of jealousy began to boil in her when she noticed Jeremy staring at Sabrina. Cher turned around and tapped her manicured OPI Silver Linings polished nails on the table.

"Kathy is clean now you guys" Jeremy said in their defense. He didn't understand why they were so indulged in this nonsense gossip. Besides, Sabrina and Trevor didn't look like bad people.

"Whatever. I still think she's on that stuff. She works for my mom so I would know." Scarlett said already bored with the conversation. She waved the groomed French waiter to come and take their orders. Now that their Teen Elite circle was completed, they could finally eat a meal, instead of the shrimp cocktails they'd been munching on.

They looked over their menus and placed their orders. The waiter finished writing down their orders on a fresh new pad of yellow lined paper. He asked for their drinks, which they all ordered champagne, except for Devonne.

"I'll take a diet coke please." Devonne said, giving the menu to the waiter. The haughty waiter took the menu and left.

Cher adjusted her Tiffany diamond bracelet on her slender wrist, looking for what to say to Jeremy. He had broken up with her last year at the end of the Westwood Prep's Honors Brunch. She was so upset that she couldn't even finish her blueberry wheat pancakes. Their breakup was out of the blue to her, and ever since then, she tried everything to win him back-despite his own feelings.

"So Jeremy. I heard you went to Hawaii over the summer. How was it?" Cher asked batting her eyelashes at Jeremy. She rested her chin on her head, as if she was truly interested in his vacation in the land of coconuts.

"Oh, it was nice. I went surfing and took wind sailing lessons with Riley." Jeremy answered playing with his silverware, trying his best to avoid Cher's gaze. He tried to avoid her every chance she came his way, and now, unfortunately,he was stuck sitting next to her.

"Really? I just love surfing so much", Cher beamed, leaning in closer to Jeremy. Jeremy nervously laughed and inched his chair over to Ricky, who purposely pushed Jeremy back to Cher for pure laughs.

Scarlett, who picked up on Cher's pathetic small talk, looked at her friend who seemed desperate, "That's funny Cher, because I remember you saying how much you hated surfing." Scarlett smirked as she took a sip of her champagne. Cher's face became red with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Cher said as she looked down at the plate of lobster pasta with cream sauce the waiter placed in front of her. She smiled at him and got a glance of Jeremy-he was staring at Sabrina. Cher stabbed her fork into her pasta, harshly scrapping the bottom of the porcelain china.

She was going to claim what's hers.


	8. Breaking it Down

Sabrina couldn't help but stare at the group of girls in elegant, designer wear dresses dancing in the middle of the ballroom. She bobbed her head to a Florence Welch song that she wasn't familiar with and continued to study the group. They danced around a rather flamboyant boy wearing a blue 80's tuxedo with slick brown hair brushed upwards and out of his face. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he was doing the macarena to a fast techno song.

Trevor had left to go outside and smoke his cigarette-something he hadn't done since they arrived in Westwood. Once again, Sabrina was left by herself at a table, this time alone. She would have gone back to the table where her mom and all the parents she had met were sitting, but they would tell her to go make friends with their kids. Sabrina took a peek over at Scarlett's table where she had been ignored. The table was now full and she thought-for a split second that the cute Niall Horan boy from before was looking at her. She looked away, over to the the cherub statue, and then back at the table.

He _was_ staring at her.

Sabrina quickly became interested in the fancy napkin decorations and counted the golden lines on them. She felt her cheeks getting warm with excitement and embarrassment. It was the same cute boy she saw earlier. There had to be a reason why he was still staring at her-unless her hair had frizzed up like a tumbleweed. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair and sat up straight. Might as well give him something decent to look at. It was times like this she wished she carried a mirror in her purse.

Just then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Sabrina turned around and was face to face with one of the girl's she watched dance earlier. The girl looked at her through her heavily coated mascara brown eyes and a slight smile on her made up face.

"Uh...Sabrina is it? Hi, I'm Annaleigh. Oh girl if you're crushing on Jeremy Bennett, you better not make it obvious for your own sake. I'm just warning you," Annaleigh sat down next to Sabrina and scooted next to her. There was something about her that Sabrina found...strangely beautiful.

Sabrina wanted to question how this girl knew her name already, but decided to let it go. At least people knew her name. She had a chance at being somebody now.

"How do you know I'm crushing on Jeremy?" Sabrina asked the girl somewhat suspiciously. Was she working for spies? Would they publicly humiliate her right there and now?

Annaleigh giggled and placed her hands in her lap, like an eager little girl, " Because it's written all over your face! Hey I don't blame you for crushing on him...most of the girls here do, since Jeremy is one of the Elites."

Annaleigh leaned in a little closer to Sabrina and looked over her shoulder to see if Scarlett's table was looking their way. "It's just that you shouldn't make your crush too obvious or else you'll regret it" Annaleigh spoke low and secretive.

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows at Annaleigh. She couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "Regret it how?" Could Jeremy be a player? He didn't look like one. She really hoped he wasn't because the last guy she had a crush on dated three girls at the same time. Everybody knew he was a player, but Sabrina was a hopeless romantic-she saw good in everyone.

"Because you don't want Cher to target you, " someone had butted in. She pulled an empty chair around in between Sabrina and Annaleigh and sat down. For a second, Sabrina thought someone had slipped some vodka into her glass of sparkling water because she was seeing double.

"This is my sister Ashleigh." Annaleigh introduced Sabrina to the smiling, bubbly girl in between them. Annaleigh and Ashleigh both leaned into each other, and simultaneously chimed, "We're twins!"

Sabrina smiled at them and tried to distinguish the difference between the two. Annaleigh's lustrous brunette hair was up in a sleek high ponytail slightly resembling Scarlett. Ashleigh's hair was bobby pinned back in a bun decorated with milkmaid braids. That was the only way she was able to tell them apart. They both had the same exotic almond shaped brown eyes and bronze skin that it was slightly difficult to tell them apart, except the fact that Ashleigh was a bit thicker than her sister.

"Anyway, Cher is part of Scarlett's exclusive clique, and Westwood's Teen Elites,"Annaleigh said snapping Sabrina back to the conversation.

"Anyhoo, you don't want to mess with Cher, or her ex Jeremy Bennett. She'll hunt you down like a vulture" Ashleigh warned as she took a sip of her champagne.

Sabrina felt a knot forming in her stomach. Was Cher really that bad as they were making her out to be? She couldn't understand it. If Cher and Jeremy were broken up, why did she still hang on to a nonexistent relationship? It just seemed foolish if you asked her.

"Yeah, the last girl who messed with Jeremy transferred out of Westwood." Annaleigh added.

"Yeah, I heard Cher went after her with a tennis racket." Ashleigh lit up, remembering the event as if she was actually there to see it.

Annaleigh rolled her eyes at her sisters inaccuracy of gossip; especially one that was a year old, "It was a softball bat. Gawd Ashleigh." Annaleigh glared at her sister and then turned back to Sabrina, smiling.

"Messing with The Elite Society is like committing social suicide. And you'll be shunned by the Westwood students" Annaleigh said as she saw Scarlett staring at her from the table nearby. Suddenly, Annaleigh's purse began to vibrate. She pulled out her Droid phone, a gift she had gotten for her straight A's last year. The screen flashed, signaling a new text message. She tapped the button and read the message silently.

**From Scarlett:**

_**If you think that Little Miss Muffet is worthy of being talked to, you will not be coming to Starbucks with us on the first day of school. And you can kiss your consideration good bye.**_

Annaleigh fumbled with her phone and looked up at Sabrina. She had just met this girl and she seemed so nice and easy to approach. That's why when Annaleigh had seen Jeremy and Sabrina caught in cupid's gaze, she had to save her. She knew that under Scarlett's rule, Cher would tear Sabrina limb by limb. She couldn't see someone helpless go down so quickly.

She finally thought of something satisfying for Scarlett and began to type.

**To Scarlett:**

_**Mom made me talk to her. I have to sit here. She could use soooo much fashion help. You'd think since her mom works for a fashion designer, she'd have taste.**_

Annaleigh pressed send and placed her phone back in her silver snake skin Kate Spade clutch. She analyzed Sabrina quickly and made mental notes on what needed major improvements. Her blonde weak strands tended to get frizzy, but nothing a little serum and hairspray couldn't fix. Her eyebrows could use a little waxing and reshaping, and Annaleigh knew the perfect salon. Sabrina could be the perfect plan for Annaleigh being accepted into the Vixens.

"But don't worry, we'll help you get through it all." Annaleigh smiled and smiled her Colgate white reassuring smile, her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrina finally felt comfortable and relaxed herself. Maybe the people in Westwood weren't so bad. Maybe she did have a chance at being accepted,

"Thanks. It's great to know that I have some help here. I was scared I wasn't going to make any friends. But you guys are really nice." Sabrina beamed. Annaleigh and Ashleigh both gave identical smiles.

They were soon join by the guy Sabrina watched do a funky rendition of the macarena, and a girl he was dancing with. To Sabrina, she looked a beautiful vampire. Her pale ivory skin and purpleish black hair cascaded down her shoulder. In a way, she scared Sabrina but at the same time was intriguing. She approached Sabrina with an air of confidence and stuck out her hand,

"Riley Bennett. I take it your the new girl, huh?"

Sabrina lips formed a nervous tight smile as shook her hand, trying not to state at her gauges and many piercings,

"Yeah. Sabrina." Ashleigh answered for Sabrina. Riley stood in front of Sabrina, just staring at her with sharp eyes. Sabrina shifted back in forth in her seat. Great, she hates me too. Sabrina was starting to feel like she wouldn't make any friends in Westwood.

Riley smirked at Sabrina and sat down. "You see, you're going to be an easy target. I can tell you were nervous by me staring you down, right?"

"Yeah", Sabrina answered timidly. Who wouldn't be intimidated by a girl dressed in all black with piercings and eyebrows evilly arched? Riley looked like she could be an extra in Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

"Hey girl, I'm Aaron. I love your dress! So chic! Versace?" the flamboyant boy asked. Sabrina blushed and looked down at her dress. She wasn't sure what-or who Versace was.

"Thanks. I got it from Century 21." Sabrina said proudly. After getting over the fact that it cost $100, she realized it was the first expensive thing she owned as of now.

Aaron dropped his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Girl, nobody here shops at Century 21. We've got some work to do on you." Aaron looked over at Annaleigh and waved his fingers from Sabrina to her. Sabrina smiled, unsure of what to say to that. Of course she needed a wardrobe makeover pronto, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it from a guy.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Riley asked as a waiter passed by them with a tray of shrimp and snow crab legs.

"Just giving Sabrina a run down of Westwood's Teen Elites," Annaleigh answered, applying lip gloss to her lips.

Riley through her head back and let out a cackle that almost made Sabrina jump out of her seat. Riley put both hands on the table and looked at Annaleigh in disbelief.

"YOU? Are you kidding me? You're basically one of them!"

"I'm not officially in just yet. But I'm almost there." Annaleigh smiled proudly as if she had just been crowned Miss America.

Riley rolled her eyes and looked back at Sabrina. Her dark purple eyes were lined with charcoal black liner and her lips were a deep purple. Sabrina wondered if she drank blood in her spare time.

"Look, let me lay it down for you because you won't get the real deal from her." Riley shifted her glance towards Annaleigh who was showing off her glittery French tips to Aaron.

"See that table over there ? Riley pointed to the table where where Scarlett and her group were seated. They were all laughing a joke Ricky had just told. Everyone was laughing except Jeremy. He looked bored and uninterested.

"Those are the people you don't want to hang with. Not saying they're all bad."

"Girl, our brothers are both in that group. Her brother has the nicest built ever, so does mine." Aaron licked his lips and pointed to Jeremy and Drew. Sabrina hoped he wasn't licking his lips at his own brother. That just seemed really creepy. Although his brother Drew was pretty hot.

"See all those girls over there. Those are the girls you want to stay away from. They're nothing but trouble and scandal." Riley's eyes were squinted and narrowed as Scarlett leaned into Catalina. Scarlett whispered something and then pointed to Riley. Catalina covered her mouth and started snickering. Riley tightened her fists under the table and looked back to Sabrina.

"Let's start with the lowest rank shall we" Riley picked up her glass of water and drank some of it. She slammed the glass on the table, watching Sabrina once again almost jump out of her seat. Riley had a pretty good feeling that she'd be an easy target for the Vixens. She was so innocent and naive.

"See that ginger shoving crab puffs down her throat? That's Devonne Anderson."

Sabrina's jaw dropped as she inched in closer to the table. Her head swiveled back and forth from Devonne to Riley.

"You mean THE Devonne Anderson? I used to watch her show all the time!" Sabrina couldn't believe that she was in the same room as someone who was basically a celebrity. The closes she's ever been to a celebrity was at Hollywood Studio. Will Smith and his son Jaden were waiting in line to ride the Tower of Terror. She was ten people behind him, but she swore she could smell his cologne.

"Yup. She's the tramp that was rumored to be the reason for Justin and Selena's break up. Even if that rumor is true, the girl's got bad taste." Aaron reached for a shrimp cocktail from a passing waiter. "I mean, he's so scrawny!"

Sabrina thought about all of the headlines from tabloids she used to see in line at Publix's checkout. She recalled one of them saying how she had sent nudes of herself to Justin while he was dating Selena. The photo she had sent to him was on the front page of the tabloid with her privates censored. She couldn't believe she was in the same room with a scandalous celebrity.

"She's a major gossip whore and extremely fiesty. She got suspended last year for punching a girl in the face who called her a pig." Riley shook her head and laughed. "Devonne was suspended for a month, but her mom worked something out and she was only suspended for two days."

"I thought it was funny." Aaron popped a peeled shrimp into his mouth. "Okay my turn! I wanna play!" Aaron clapped his hands together like a eager little kid at the circus.

"The blondie over there, that's-"

"Cher. I've been warned about her already." Sabrina said nodding towards the twins.

"She's Westwood's top student. I heard that she has a spot reserved for her at Harvard already. She's just been named President of the Honor Society. She's an all around athlete and Westwood's best volleyball and softball player. She's got scholarships coming out of her ass" Aaron explained. Sabrina looked over at Jeremy who was trying his best to avoided eye contact with Cher. She looked like she was telling him a story. She playfully touched him on the arm-a move Sabrina was sure she read somewhere in Seventeen.

"She dated my brother for the longest time. And for the longest time I wanted to strangle her. They broke up because she wasn't his type." Riley's mouth twisted as she sneered at Cher. Riley hated Cher to the point where she flipped through her 2,000 page old spell book, conjuring up spells to break the two up. When that day finally came, Riley cried tears of joy.

Sabrina's ears perked up when Riley said 'not his type'. That explains why he looked so uninterested in the conversation all his friends were having. If girls like Cher weren't his type, then what kind of girls were? Maybe he was into ordinary plain girls. All of a sudden, Sabrina pictured her and Jeremy going to the movies, gettiing and ice cream, and then sharing that special kiss. She was aching to ask Riley what kind of girls he was into, but didn't want to give anything away. Sabrina was now eager to talk to Jeremy and planned to by the end of the night.

"You know, I'm starting to think Jeremy has a thing for Sabrina." Ashleigh winked at Sabrina. "He's been staring at her ALL night."

Sabrina's face was as red as a tomatoe. Did they really think he liked her? Maybe he wasn't even staring at her. She was sitting by the bathrooms. It was possible that he had a small bladder and was simply debating whether or not to use the bathroom.

"Yeah well, I'd prefer you over Cher any day." Riley was still glaring at Cher. Sabrina wondered what it was that made Riley so bitter towards those girls. They didn't look like they associated with Riley, so they couldn't have ever talked to her.

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled bashfully. Aaron pointed frantically over to Catalina who was fawning over a tall senior guy who had just walked over to their table.

"Okay, that girl over there is Catalina Martinez. She's Scarlett's right hand woman. They've been best friends since Cher last had a hit single"

"Yeah, her mother is a supermodel and her dad is a movie director. All the boys of Westwood try to get with her. She only dates athletes. She's sneaky and always scheming. She's co-captain of the cheer team and dance team at Westwood." Annaleigh added in. Sabrina noted a twinge of jealousy dripping off of Annaleigh's words.

"And she's flirting with Drake Wilson, one of the hottest guys in all of Westwood." Ashleigh stared enviously over at Catalina who was now sitting on Drake's lap with her hand grazing his crotch. "Lucky bitch." Ashleigh muttered.

Sabrina thought that Catalina looked like a teenage version of Kim Kardashian. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her lips-and chest were exceptionally plumped, her smoldering brown eyes were exotic and big, and she had a dancers lean coke bottle shape.

"Oh, and she's got a killer ass. No wonder why guys are always trying to get to her pootang." Aaron said suggestively. Sabrina wasn't quite sure what 'pootang' meant, but she figured it was sexual.

"And last but not least," Riley said with a dramatic annoucer voice. Aaron drummed his hands on the table and making fanfare noises with his mouth. "The Queen Bee herself, the bitch of all bitches, the mistress of vanity and shallowest of them all!"

"Scarlett Monroe!" Riley and Aaron both announced in unison. They're focus was now on Scarlett who was daintingly taking a sip from her champagne flute and purposely ignoring the shrimp and chicken meal in front of her. For some reason Sabrina got goosebumps just looking at her. Her body turned cold and her mind was transfixed on Scarlett. She was perfect. Everything on her was perfectly situated that she almost didn't look real.

"She's captain of the cheerleading team, normally of one the lead actresses in the school shows, and chairman of the Posh Party. They host school events such as dances and fundraisers. She's a manipulating two faced bitch. But that's just a nice way of putting it." Riley smirked. "She's been dating Drew Ashcroft for what seems like eternity, but they've only been dating since freshman year." Aaron nodded his head in agreement.

"It's great when your brother is dating the queen bee. You get all the exclusive information nobody's worhty of knowing. It's perfection!" Aaron placed his hand on his heart and smiled. "She's so gorgeous. I don't know why she isn't a model or something." Aaron shook his head and reached for yet another shrimp cocktail.

"Oh please. She's a demon in disguise. All that makeup couldn't hide how down right cruel and heartless she really is." Riley looked at Sabrina sharply, "You think Cher is the girl to look out for? Oh no. Scarlett is and will be your enemy from here on out. Trust me." Riley voice was filled with anger, her dark eyes narrowed and cold. Where did all of this hate come from? Sabrina thought of what Scarlett could have possibly done to make Riley so heated.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Annaleigh spoke, defending Scarlett. She looked over to the Elites table, where Scarlett was now waving her over. Annaleigh's heart jumped when she realized that Scarlett wanted her to come sit with them.

"Bullshit. You're only saying that because you're here little demon in training." Riley spat at Annaleigh. Annaleigh rolled her eyes and stood up, smoothing out her sapphire high low Kate Spade dress.

"I'll see you guys later." Annaleigh said, not making eye contact with Riley, who she knew was glaring at her. Sure Scarlett wasn't the nicest person in Westwood, then again, you rarely found nice people in New York. Riley didn't know anything about Scarlett and was just jealous. She was outcasted since middle school. If Annaleigh was going to make it into the Vixens, she couldn't be seen with people like Riley.

"You just stick with us Sabrina, and we'll keep you out of harms way." Aaron smiled at Sabrina while Riley was sending Scarlett's table death glares. "Ignore her." Aaron mouthed to Sabrina. Sabrina looked over to Scarlett's table where Annaleigh was engaged in an animated conversation with Catalina and Cher. She fit in so perfectly. How could someone who hung out with a vampire like Riley, be accepted by princesses like Scarlett and her clique. Sabrina analyzed everyone sitting at the elites table. They were like a photo teared out of a Teen Vogue magazine. All except one. And he was looking right at Sabrina. Jeremy locked eyes with Sabrina and smiled bashfully as if he was embarrassed that he got caught staring. She looked at him, now with a more confident smile. Then her eyes shifted towards Cher, who was now glaring at Sabrina. Her eyes spoke the words her mouth couldn't speak from far away.

"Back off."


End file.
